Life and Times
by hellonow8
Summary: Rachel Berry, Broadway star, gets into a minor car accident. What happens when she meets a familiar blonde intern at the hospital?  Future Fic of seven years. Rated M Eventual Faberry. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**It was a pain in the ass uploading this. Feedback welcome! Positive or negative..**

**Also I have no idea what the life of a doctor or Broadway star is like so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1

"Okay Jason. Run me through the show again. Tell me exactly how it's going to play out." I said, sifting through my purse looking for some lip gloss. I always lose lip gloss no matter what. Maybe it's a lip gloss conspiracy... Yep. That must be it because those fuckers always disappear. I sighed and half listened to what my partner was saying. I knew he knew what he was doing but since he was new to Broadway I had him always reminding himself on what to do.

"Rachel I don't know why you're making me do this. We have rehearsed numerous times and we are in fact on our way to another rehearsal. I'm not going to ruin your rep or anything!" the boy said while checking his hair in the mirror.

I glared at him. "Jason keep your eyes on the road." So the conversation was dropped.

I have been performing for about seven years now and have made a pretty good life for myself...although I do miss my Daddies dearly. Dad is doing well..but Daddy..he lost his job last year and hasn't recovered. Sometimes Dad calls me in a panic when Daddy doesn't come home some nights. He's taken to drinking. I feel terrible not being there for Dad, but..I can't handle seeing them anymore.

Personal Pity Party aside, The public seems to enjoy me. Ha, after all I was _the_ Rachel Berry. I have done several successful Broadway shows and have even guest starred on a few television sitcoms. Jason however, was a newbie. He had talent though and I knew he was going to do well in showbiz.

I pulled out a magazine and skimmed through it. My eyes landing on an article about our upcoming show. It expressed the usual stuff. Ticket prices, showings and current ratings. One line caught my eye though...

"_Rachel Berry, our beloved singer, and her new co-star, Jason Grime, show great potential for the show...maybe even great potential for a couple!"_

I scoffed. Yeah right. Jason is sooo not my type.

It proceeded to show a picture of us laughing casually at a cafe, as if we were on some lunch date. I snickered, "Hey Grime..take a look at this non-" I heard what sounded like a freight train and blacked out.

I suddenly opened my eyes to a rather bright ceiling light. What the hell happened... That's when I noticed the pain in my right arm. It was probably the worst pain I have _ever_ had the displeasure of feeling. Imagine a two thousand pound cement block crushing your arm. Yeah. That's what it feels like.

"Well hello there. Nice to see you're awake." a gruff voice beside me spoke. I looked to my left and squinted. Oh, he's a doctor. I'm at a hospital. Great.

I looked down at my right arm and saw it encased in a gargantuan cast. It's hideous! I tried to recall what happened but all I remember is...oh. A car wreck. Fuck.

I groaned, "What the hell happened!" The doctor man looked at me.

"You and your _friend_ were driving down main street when a taxi t-boned into your side. You're a very lucky girl having survived with a broken arm and just a few lacerations." That's when I felt a tightness above my eye and winced. Ouch..that must be a nice cut. Probably going to scar. That bastard Jason. He was probably checking his hair in the mirror and didn't look where he was going! Oh shit.. "Is Jason okay!" I asked frantically.

The doctor chuckled, "Yes he's fine. He escaped unharmed. I believe he is getting lunch right now.

The momentary relief I felt at this information was quickly replaced with fury. "Good. Because I want to see the look on his face when I come at him with a butcher knife." I scowled.

The doctor stood up, "I'm going to have to discharge you tomorrow. Patient policy. Besides, who wouldn't want to keep a famous Miss Rachel Berry around?" he grinned.

I tried my best to smile back. I was not in the mood for flattery. The man bid me fare well.

I laid my head back and sighed. I'm going to have to call Dad and Daddy, as if Dad needs anything more to worry about, but better he hears it from me rather than the papers. I groaned. I'm going to be out of the show _forever. _My arm will probably take weeks to heal! There's no way I'll be able to parade around the stage with this clunky thing holding me back. Suddenly, I heard my cell.

I looked around for my phone before seeing it on the bedside table beside me. I grabbed it to see who it was. _Santana_. My manager.

"Hello?"

"Oh good! I thought you were dead Berry. I'd be out of a job!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I knew she was concerned she was just too proud to voice it. "Thanks for your condolences Santana. Now, tell me what this little problem means for me." I frowned. I hope it wasn't too bad.

"Well Dwarf...You're out the rest of the year. But don't panic! By the time you are all healed up I'll have shows, interviews, and maybe even some guest spots for you. I need you to milk being a cripple though. Your fans will love it and demand your return even more."

I could hear the smile in her voice. The summer after I graduated, Santana and I sort of clicked. Strange I know, but it turns out she is a showbiz shark. She could literally get me any spot on any show I wanted.

I sighed. "Thanks San. What could I do without you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Now go rest, I have a meeting." She disconnected.

I'm seriously grateful for her. She may seem harsh and cold, but we don't just work together, she's my best friend. I was so glad when I first came to New York I didn't have to be alone. I looked up and saw Jason standing in the doorway. Ah yes. The fun begins.

"Rachel...don't be mad." Seriously?

"Don't be mad? That's all you have to say? Jason fucking Grime! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted, scowling. That's when I felt a sharp pain above my eye and felt something warm slide down my face. Damn that cut must have opened up.

"Holy shit Rachel you're bleeding!" Jason's eyes practically bulged out of his skull.

"Ugh Jason! Call a doctor in here!" I couldn't see through my left eye and I tasted blood. Jeez this cut was bleeding a lot. A young blonde female walked in, "What's going on in here?" This woman looked familiar but I was too distracted by my blood.

"Isn't it obvious? My face is bleeding profusely. Now fix it!"

"Rachel Berry?" Oh my God this was no time for an adoring fan.

"Yes I'm famous, now please fix my face doctor lady!"

"It's Doctor Fabray...Doctor Quinn Fabray." she spoke cautiously. I don't think I heard her quite right though. Must be the blood making me woozy. There's no way _she's_ here. The blonde doctor walked over to me with some sort of kit.

"I'm just going to clean off your wound and stitch you up.." she said quietly. I watched her as she got out some sort of antiseptic and began wiping off my cut.

"Ow that stings!" I yelled. She just giggled and kept cleaning it. Aw..that was cute. _Wait what?_

I could see clearly now and immediately the shock set in. "Oh my God you are Quinn Fabray."

She bit her lip and nodded. While she stitched up my facial wound I observed her. This surely was shocking.

She looked very much the same but all together different. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun and her facial features had matured. She was wearing a lab coat that said "Dr. Fabray M.D" in fancy letters and she also had scrubs on. That's when I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she arched her eyebrow. Good to see that was still the same.

"Oh nothing. Just that Quinn Fabray..or um _Doctor _Quinn Fabray is stitching up my face. Former cheerleader/HBIC is a doctor. I knew you were smart but seriously. A doctor?" I frowned. I did not expect that.

"It keeps me busy. Once I was offered a scholarship from Yale, I hightailed my ass out of Lima." She said quickly clipped the last stitch. I frowned. It was as if she didn't want to talk about it.

"There you go, try not to agitate it. I assume it opened up from all of that shouting..." she smirked.

I looked down, embarrassed, and suddenly realized Jason was standing quietly in the corner.

"Get out Jason! I don't even want to look at you." I yelled.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights and ran out of the room. I sighed. What the hell am I going to do while incapacitated?

Quinn cleared her throat to get my attention. "I have to be going now, Rachel. I have other patients"

Rachel sounded foreign to me. I was much to used to manhands or Rupaul coming from Quinn even seven years later. Quinn must have read my expression because she suddenly looked ashamed. Crap, I didn't mean to upset her! She was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Will you be back?" I asked hopefully.

She looked at me and smiled a genuine smile. "I'll come back during my lunch break and check up on you. I want to catch up on the last seven years.." she turned and walked out.

I grinned to myself. Wow. Quinn Fabray is a doctor. And I broke my fucking arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Chapter 2 here, I hope you like it!**

**Please review if you are reading! It would make me very happy.. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Crap!" I cursed at my stupid phone. For ten minutes I have been trying to dial my Dad's number only to tap the wrong numbers and then delete and then repeat. I took my right hand for granted...How am I going to survive with only one capable hand?

"Ha! Finally gotcha ya sucker." I held the phone up to my ear and Dad picked up on the third dial tone.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

I smiled. "Dad! It's nice to talk to you again!" I've really missed him.

He laughed. "It's nice to talk to you too. Now why are you calling?"

"What? Your favorite daughter can't just call to talk?" I feigned pretend offense.

"You're my only daughter, and Rachel. You never just call to 'talk'."

I sighed. "Okay Dad, you're right. I got into a little car accident."

"Oh my goodness Rachel! You're okay right? You're not dying are you? Oh God..." he rambled.

"No Dad no! I'm fine! I broke my arm and got a few cuts," I hope I'm not as dramatic as he is...

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh honey how did this happen?"

I scowled. "My stupid co-star is what happened. His narcissism is what got me into this. I'm alright though. Just bumps and bruises. I'll be out of the show for a while though.."

"Rachel I'm so sorry.."

I sighed. "No It's alright I guess. At first I was very upset but now I look at it as a vacation. A vacation that consists of me sitting on my ass getting fat because this stupid cast is hideous and makes me immobile."

I heard him laugh. "What are you going to do? You could come back here if you want.."

"No!" I said much too quickly. Crap I have to cover that up. "I mean I don't want to bother you Dad it's okay. I'm sure Santana can help me out." I prayed he wouldn't get his feelings hurt.

"Alright sweetheart as long as you're okay." he said warmly. _"Hiram? Who's on the phone? It better not be some fucking telemarketer." _I heard Daddy in the background and gasped. He never used language like that.

My Dad sighed. "No honey, it's Rachel." _"Oh."_ I heard Daddy say.

Oh? I teared up and tried to talk to my Dad without choking up.

"Alright Dad the doctor is here." I lied. "I'll talk to you later. Love you." I disconnected before he could say anything. I inhaled shakily. I can't believe Daddy. It's been over a year since he lost his job and he's acting selfishly. I just wanted my old Daddy back. Hot tears were now sliding down my face. Daddy is putting so much pressure on my Dad. I'm going to have to have a talk with Daddy sooner or later.

I heard someone clear their throat and I jumped a little, Pushing the thoughts of my Daddy away.

"Hey Rachel..I hope this isn't a bad time. It's my lunch break.." Quinn said quietly.

I looked over at the clock. It's been two hours since I last saw Quinn Fabray and her being here actually made me feel a little bit better. I wiped my eyes free of the remaining tears.

"No no, now's great. I understand doctor's are busy so your lunch break must be short." I said. She looked at me cautiously and then shrugged.

"I get off after this. For two weeks actually. A big exam is coming up and they give you time to study. It actually determines whether I become a resident or not. I can't wait." I noticed her face light up as she spoke. She must really love being a doctor. Our eyes met and she looked down and apologized. "Sorry you probably don't want to hear about my lame life..or lack there of." She bit her lip.

I laughed. "Quinn I'd love to hear about your lack of a life." I winked at her and she blushed. "In fact, I'd love to know anything about you. You seem much more pleasant than you were in high school."

The same look from earlier flashed across her face. The look of shame.

"About that Rachel.." I cut her off.

"No Quinn. We're adults now. The past is the past. It's alright." Of course I was lying. The girl caused me years of insecurities and emotional stress, but this new Quinn looked as if she wanted to make it up to me. I decided to give her a chance.

The blonde doctor still looked uncertain but she let it go. "If you say so..By the way, are you alright? You were upset when I walked in.."

I avoided eye contact with her. I really didn't want to talk about it. "Uhmm yeah I'm fine my face just hurts.." I lied hoping she'd buy it. Well I mean it actually did hurt, my arm too, but that's not why I was crying of course.

She seemed to have bought it because she walked over to me and got right in my face. Whoa..close much?

_Oh my God she smells amazing._ Jeez what kind of scented product does she use? I was quickly distracted by how good she smelled and held my breath while she undid the gauze around my head.

"I'm going to change this gauze and clean your cut off again alright? Then I'll give you some pain meds." Quinn walked over to what I assumed were my records and wrote something down. Wow. I still can't get over the fact that Quinn is a legit doctor.

"Why'd you become a doctor, Quinn?" I asked curiously.

She smiled. "I like the challenge of what the job brings. The intense rush of surgery. It also keeps me _very_ busy." She began cleaning off my wound and I winced. "Sorry." she said looking concerned.

"It's alright. You're just doing your job. Isn't it sad sometimes though?" I pried.

She looked away. "Yes it can be emotionally draining. But, as a doctor you set your personal feelings aside so it's my fault if I ever let a patient get to me."

I frowned. "That's entirely unfair Quinn! You can't help your feelings." Quinn just laughed and looked at me.

"Rachel it's perfectly understandable. Say you suddenly went into cardiac arrest-"

"Why me?"

"Just humor me, Rachel."

I looked down sheepishly and nodded. Quinn chuckled and continued.

"Anyway...If you suddenly went into cardiac arrest I would have to act calmly and begin CPR. And if that doesn't work, I'd have to get the defibrillator and resuscitate you. Everything would go smoothly, unless of course you died.." I paled at this. Real nice Quinn.

She must not have noticed and she continued to explain.

"However, due to the fact I have known you all of my life, the moment you would have gone into cardiac arrest I'd panic. When a doctor is emotionally attached to a patient and something goes wrong, they can't make sound decisions. Therefore the patient is more at risk with that doctor rather than one who isn't close to them at all. Understand?"

"Yeah I guess so." I frowned. "It still isn't fair though. Bottling up your feelings isn't healthy." Quinn began wrapping gauze around my head.

"Yeah well I have years of practice with that."

Huh? That's weird. With how much schooling it takes to get your doctorate she couldn't have been a doctor for too long...oh wait. HBIC Quinn flashed through my mind. She was always so stony and guarded. The only emotion I really ever saw from her was anger.

I sighed. "Well let's hope I don't go into cardiac arrest soon. The only doctor that's around me seems to be incompetent." I joked hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked and she laughed. "Watch it Berry. Even if you did I'd page a more experienced doctor. I won't let you die." I laughed with her and the room became silent. This was new. Joking with Quinn as if we've been friends for a long time. It was nice. Quinn walked over to a cabinet and rummaged through it.

I noticed as she pulled out a syringe. Um needles? I don't think so.

"Why did you get that." I asked coldly.

"To numb your pain..." she looked at me, confused.

"Oh I can tough it out. No needles. Don't you dare give me a shot."

"Rachel, your arm is broken and your face has a gash on it. I'm sure you are in a lot of pain."

Ugh she was right. It did hurt a lot, but I reaaally don't like shots.

"I don't want a shot."

Quinn frowned at me. "Rachel it will seriously lessen your pain. Are you su-"

"Berry just take the damn shot." I heard a familiar voice. I looked over at the door and my very brash best friend was standing there. I laid my head back and groaned.

"You're such a wimp Berry. Doctor you can go ahead and give it to her, she's just being.." Santana looked away and her eyes widened comically. Confused, I followed her line of sight. Oh, she noticed Quinn. I laughed. "It's weird isn't it San?"

She didn't respond and the look of surprise on her face vanished and was replaced with a glare. "_Quinn Fabray_ is your _doctor?_"

I frowned. "Well she isn't _my_ doctor. She is a doctor though. Why are you so upset, Santana?" They were best friends in high school. Oh wait, that must be the problem. Quinn did sort of just leave without a trace.

"Because that bitch just left and didn't even say goodbye OR wherever she was going."

"Santana-" That's when she walked out. I groaned and looked over at Quinn who was clearly upset. Fuck my life.

"Just give me the shot Quinn." Maybe the meds are strong enough to knock me out for a few days. Unlikely though, seeing as I have to leave tomorrow. I looked at her expectantly.

Quinn nodded and walked over to me with the needle. "It's going to go in your thigh, okay?" She moved the hospital blanket and gown aside and wiped off an area of my thigh with some sort of antiseptic I guess. I blushed. Well this is awkward.

"Alright I guess. Can you tell me when you- Fuck that hurts!"

She laughed and continued pushing down on the syringe. I gritted my teeth. God I hate shots so much.

"Sorry Rachel, I thought it'd be better to take you by surprise. Guess not." she smirked.

"Quinn Fabray! This isn't funny!" She pulled the needle out and that's when I felt a heaviness in my limbs. "Whoa that was fast.." The pain is just a dull ache now.

"That's the power of medicine Rach." she grinned, pleased with herself.

"Don't get cocky Fabray. I'm still mad at you."

"Whatever, Berry." she was still grinning. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Do you mind if I eat in here Rachel?" Quinn cutely patted her stomach, insinuating she was hungry.

"No of course not."

She smiled and walked over to her bag by the door and pulled out a lunch sack. That's when I was reminded of what just happened with Santana.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry about Santana, Quinn. I'll have to talk with her later. I should have told you she was around. She's my manager." Quinn walked back over to me and sat in the chair beside my bed.

"No, I should be sorry. Santana is right. I could have at least told her what happened. It's fine. I'll call her up. Anyway, let's talk about you. How's your life going?" Quinn looked down and quickly changed the subject. I watched as she pulled out her lunch.

"It's going.." I eyed her quizzically. Quinn was still just as guarded as ever. She just didn't mask anything with bitchiness.

She took a bite out of her BLT. "That's it?" she asked with her mouthful. I giggled.

"You know the pig you're eating? He probably had a family. A loving family. And now your eating him." I looked in horror at her, half-jokingly. It really was sad. Poor pig.

Quinn swallowed her food and grinned devilishly. "Well, I guess I'll stop by his family's place and tell them how delicious he is." I deadpanned and she laughed at me.

I pouted. "Not funny Quinn."

She kept laughing. "Yes it is! Now seriously, tell me what's up with you! Besides the whole car crash thing.."

I scowled. "My co-star is an idiot."

She nodded. "I'd be mad at him too."

"Quinn, how long will I have this cast on?"

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Hmm well I'd say if everything heals like it's suppose too, six weeks."

I banged my head against the backboard of the bed in aggravation. What am I going to dooooo.

"Rachel! Don't do that! Your cut might re-open!" She scolded me.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Quinn. I just don't know what I'm going to do. I live alone. How the hell am I going to get around my apartment for six months with this pain in the ass cast!" I frowned. God this is going to be an ordeal.

"You could stay with Santana?" she suggested.

"No, her and Britt live together I don't want to bother them."

"Brittany's here too?"

I nodded. Her and Santana have always stuck together. It's very cute.

"Yeah. Brittany teaches dance for kids."

Quinn looked impressed. "Maybe you could go back to Lima with your Dads?"

I felt a pang in my chest and looked away. "I can't do that either." I spoke quietly.

Quinn looked at me questioningly but she dropped it. She finished her sandwich. We sat in silence for a second while Quinn sipped at her Coke. Suddenly, she perked up and smiled.

"Tell you what. You can stay with me." I was about to protest but she held her finger up. "You clearly are at a loss and need help. I'd love to have you stay with me. I've got the next two weeks off so I can help you get settled and everything. By then you should be able to do simple daily things. My apartment is fairly small though, not glamorous like I'm sure you're used to.."

"Quinn I can't ask that much of you. I'll figure it out. Besides you need to study!" I frowned.

She rolled her eyes. "I have a photographic memory." Wait what?

"Are you serious?" That's cool! I wonder why I never knew that..

"Yes. Now back to the situation at hand. You're staying with me and that's that. I want to help you." she smiled genuinely. I sighed.

"I guess I have no choice."

"You're damn right you don't. Now I've got to go. I have a few errands to run. I'll be back tomorrow to get you."

I smiled. "Even though this is the most ridiculous offer, and I'll have you know I'm high maintenance, thanks." She blushed.

"It's not a problem Berry." she waved goodbye and walked out.

I sighed. I need to call Santana and tell her what the plan is for the next six weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you Karissa for your review telling me it was six _weeks_ and not months. How silly of me. I corrected it. I myself have only broken my hand before and I only had to have a cast for two weeks. I really have no idea about medical things like that.**

**I'm not sure how y'all will feel about this chapter..but I hope you like it.**

**Review please please please! :)**

Chapter 3

"Berry this isn't a good idea." Santana glared at me. I rolled my eyes. We were in my hospital room with me still laying in bed.

"Santana you're just saying that because you're upset with Quinn."

"Upset? Fuck yeah I'm upset. She _left_. Just up and left! Didn't say where she was going or why she was going. No goodbyes to anyone." she grumbled, hurt.

"San, I admit Quinn is some sort of enigma right now but I think she's changed. Something is up with her but I just can't get my finger on it." Quinn is a mystery.

"She's right baby," Brittany pouted. "Q has changed!"

Santana softened. "How would you know Britt? You've haven't even talked to her."

"Neither have you." I pointed out. Santana gave me a dirty look and Brittany and I laughed.

"Santana I know what I'm doing. Now on to different matters. Have you given a statement to the press?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah I did. They seem to be satisfied for now. You should have heard the rumors. One even went as far as to say you were brain-dead." I chuckled. That doesn't sound so bad..I wouldn't have to deal with all of this if I were a vegetable.

I looked over at the clock. It was noon. Quinn would be here in an hour to pick me up. Santana already had my people drop all of my things off at her place, wherever that was. Some apartment complex. San also sent a bodyguard over to help me out of the hospital. You might think it's a bit unnecessary but whenever I leave a place it's a riot outside. It would prove difficult to get out of this place without a bodyguard. I sighed. I wish I could stay at my place but I doubt I could get up to the penthouse suite without maiming myself in the process.

"Hey S I have level one dance students to teach in a few. Can we go?" Brittany and Santana linked pinkies. They were the cutest ever!

"I'll see you later Berry. I'll update you soon on things. Make sure you call me when you reach Q's so you can tell me what a big mistake you've made." Santana winked at me.

"Bye Rachel!" Brittany waved and they left.

I sighed. I wish Santana would talk to me about Quinn...but I know the girl has problems with feelings. I'll just have to trust that Brittany is there for her.

With nothing else to do, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Raaaachel. Wake up." I heard. Who the hell is waking me up? Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away..<p>

"Rachel!" I guess not.

"Whaaaaat?" I whined like a four year old and opened my eyes groggily. I saw a smiling Quinn looming over me. Ugh how embarrassing.

"Oh, Quinn you're here." I yawned. Jeez I must have been out. I looked at the clock, It was 1:15. I only slept for like an hour. I looked over at Quinn and noticed how casual she looked. Her hair was down and it cascaded around her shoulders nicely. She had on a shirt with a picture of Darth Vader on it and jeans that hugged her legs deliciously. I felt pressure in my lower abdomen. _God am I getting turned on by her?_ What the hell is wrong with me? I blushed and coughed out, "Nice shirt Quinn. It's cute."

It was her turn to blush. "Yeah...My best friend got it for me after I told her how much of a Star Wars fan I am." I laughed. Who was this person?

"Quinn you are just full of surprises. Star Wars? Really?" I teased.

She blushed even more if that was possible. Ahh how adorable. "Oh be quiet, Cripple." she retorted.

I looked at her in surprise. "Cripple? That's it. I'm not going with you." I joked.

She laughed at me. "Too late. Get up."

I complied and hoisted myself out of the bed. I was in sweats and a Linkin Park t-shirt, and gauze still wrapped around my head. Santana had to help me change earlier and let me tell you she had a riot with that. Oh God, a realization came upon me. Quinn was going to have to help me change. I flushed. I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it.

"You like Linkin Park?" she asked, surprised. I frowned. I have a taste for all types of music..

"Yeah I do. They're one of my favorites. Why so surprised, Quinn?" I questioned.

She chuckled. "It's just surprising is all. I thought you only listened to show tunes." Of course.

I glared at her and she continued laughing at me.

"Anyway, you've been discharged, yes?"

I nodded. The doctor came by with discharge papers earlier. He also gave me pain meds, gauze and a date to get these stitches out of my face.

"Oh by the way, Rachel, there is a very large man standing outside of the door. You do know him right?" she asked concerned. "I mean, when I asked who he was he didn't even say anything.." she frowned.

I giggled. "That's just my bodyguard, Quinn. There's a good chance paparazzi are swarming outside the streets of the hospital right now. He's very typical. Quiet..mysterious, you've seen the movies."

She nodded. "Oh and Rachel..all of your things showed up at my place. How on earth did they get there?" I laughed again. "Santana has her ways." Quinn laughed but then quickly paled. "Oh wait..I'm pretty sure her knowing where I live might prove to be a problem...she's not so mad at me that she'll hurt me, right?" she asked, genuinely afraid. I don't blame her for being concerned. Santana is pretty scary.

"Santana won't hurt you...maybe."

"Rachel!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go Quinn. I hate hospitals." I walked out the door and down the hall but not before I heard Quinn grumble, "Diva."

* * *

><p>We had finally arrived at Quinn's place and let me say, it was a pain in the ass leaving the hospital. Quinn was not prepared for the onslaught of the paparazzi. I laughed, poor girl.<p>

"You better not be laughing at me still Rachel." Quinn pouted.

That's when my laughing got out of control. "You should have see your-" the thought of her expression made me bust out in a new fit of laughter. I can't even talk about it without laughing like an idiot. Right as we walked out of the front doors of the hospital, twenty men with cameras practically swarmed us. It certainly took Quinn by surprise as she jumped and cowered behind me. I had to grab Quinn's hand and pull her along. She had no idea what was going on. It totally made my day.

"It wasn't funny.." she continued pouting, unlocking her apartment door.

My eyes were drawn to her lips as I instinctively licked mine. No! I told myself. There's no way. Quinn is Quinn and I'm me. Never gonna happen. Besides, she is completely straight.

Oh shit..how was I going to tell her I'm gay? I'm going to be living with her..it would only be right to tell her. But what if she leaked it to the public? The only person I'm out to is my ex-girlfriend, Karen. Karen and I were together for about a year. She was probably my first love..don't ask me how it happened. It sort of just did. She was working the lights on one of my shows and she came up to me afterward and asked if I wanted to hook up. Bold, I know, but it worked. I always knew I had feelings for women, regardless of high school boyfriends, and she helped to confirm my feelings. We managed to keep our relationship a secret but Karen didn't want to hide anymore. I told her there was no way I was coming out just yet and she ended it. It hurt sure enough, I had real feelings for her. But, what's done is done.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Quinn grinned at me, interrupting my thoughts as we walked in. I rolled my eyes. How corny.

I looked around. We had entered into the living room which had a comfy looking couch and a nice sized TV resting in an entertainment center. I noticed an Xbox sitting on the floor. _Hell yes._ Cool points for Quinn. I doubt I'd be able to play though, seeing as I can't even hold my phone with both hands.

There was a small kitchen adjacent to the living room and then a hallway leading to the bathroom and bedrooms I would assume. Suddenly something rubbed up against my legs and I jumped.

"What the hell?" I looked down and saw an orange tabby cat. Oh...now I'm embarrassed. I looked over to Quinn, who was sitting on her couch, and she had an amused look on her face. "That's Luke. I'm sorry I should have told you I have a cat. I hope you aren't allergic." she bit her lip.

I shook my head. "He just surprised me. And is it Luke as in Luke Skywalker..?" I teased.

She blushed and hung her head. "Big fan." she said quietly. I laughed. She was so cute.

"So...any rules I need to follow?" I asked.

Quinn looked thoughtful for a second. "No..not really. I um..bought vegan friendly food for you so you don't have to worry about what you can eat here or anything.." her cheeks tinted pink.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to her, careful not to hit her with my cast. I smiled warmly at her, "That's so thoughtful of you, Quinn. Thank you." I can't believe she did this for me. Usually people never think twice about what I can eat. Then, out of nowhere, Quinn decided to wrap her arms around my neck.

I gasped, surprised. She still smells really nice. "What's this for?" I whispered in her ear, returning the hug with my good arm. She's so soft and she feels good pressed up against me.

"I'm just really glad to see you again. You bring me familiarity. I've really only made one close friend here. So I want to take this opportunity to be friends with you.." she let go of me and looked into my eyes. I've never noticed how beautiful her eyes really are. They're the perfect shade of hazel. "Which, again Rachel.. I'm so, so sorry for how I've treated you in the past, when I should have been your friend." I sighed. This again?

"It's okay Quinn." I believe that she is truly sorry for her actions, but that doesn't mean her words didn't hurt. And those slushies sure hurt as well.

"No. It's not okay. You can't be so forgiving! Can I at least tell you _why_ I acted like I did?" I didn't respond so she took that as a yes I suppose.

"I was jealous of you, Rach." What? I looked at her, shock plainly written on my face. "You were always so ambitious, so sure of what you wanted to do in life. I took it as a threat because I was so lost, so confused. My family life was so backwards and horrible, yours was loving and warm. We were the opposite. So I took my anger out on you, and got other people to resent you as well. And it got even worse when Puck knocked me up. I was the epitome of failure and you were bound for success. I'm so sorry..I know it's not an excuse for my actions but..I just..I don't know. I'm sorry." Her voice was thick with emotion, her eyes tearing up.

My heart leaped out for the girl. She was truly upset. When Santana apologized for bullying me, she said she only did it because Quinn told her too. I guess she was right. I looked at Quinn's tear-filled eyes. I've never seen her so distraught. Why is she so upset about this? I pulled her back into an embrace. She sighed shakily, wrapping her arms around my torso. "I forgive you, Quinn." I whispered. "It's all in the past. And look at you now, you're on your way to becoming a successful surgeon. You managed to graduate high school, college, and medical school despite your difficult childhood."

She didn't say anything and we just sat there, in each others arms. Damn this is weird. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be sitting on Quinn Fabray's couch, comforting her. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to get so emotional, I'm not one for showing them much. This is embarrassing." she chuckled nervously.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it." I ran my hand through my hair. _Ew. It's filthy._ I haven't showered since the morning of the wreck! Ugh grossssss.

"Um, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I reaaally need to shower." I bit my lip, nervously. "When I was younger and broke my ankle...my Dad had to wrap it in a garbage bag to keep it from getting wet...I don't suppose you could help me with that..?" I blushed. This was sooo embarrassing.

Quinn giggled. Aww there it is. So adorable.

"Of course I can help you. Get up. The bathroom is down the hall, to the left. I'll go get a bag." she winked at me and went into the kitchen. I felt a throb in my lower abdomen. God, that was sexy. Ughhh no not these thoughts again. I quickly got up and walked down the hall, to the bathroom. I cannot think about Quinn like that.

I reached the bathroom and looked around. It was well kept and wasn't yellow like most bathrooms. Ugh bathrooms with yellow decorations had always nauseated me. Quinn walked into the small room with a trash bag and turned on the shower head. "Let me help you take off your shirt, Rachel." Fuck.

"W-what?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"Your shirt." she arched her famous eyebrow at me. "I'm not going to wrap your arm and _then _take your shirt off." Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Oh wait, you need to get that gauze off. Try not to touch your stitches in the shower, k?" I nodded, nervously, as she took off the gauze.

Without warning, she hooked her hands under my shirt and pulled it up. Her fingers grazed my stomach and I shivered. That _tingled._ "Lift your left arm up." I did as she said and she pulled my shirt over my left arm and my head and then off of my cast. I was now standing in sweatpants and a bra. Thank God it was a decent looking bra. I watched as Quinn's gaze lingered on my chest but she quickly looked away. Did I just imagine that?

"Okay I'm going to cover your arm and leave you to it. Holler if you need any help." She did just as she said and left quietly. I sighed, frustrated. A shower is just what I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hey y'all, thanks for reviewing. They make me so happy. :)**

**I hope you like this chapter. Ha I'm so insecure about my writing..**

**Review please!**

Chapter 4

I pulled myself together during my very _long_ shower. No more thoughts dirty thoughts about Quinn, I scolded myself. I thought my shower in anger. Was it going to be an ordeal like this every time?

I hate this stupid cast so much. Firstly, It was hard opening the shampoo, conditioner, _and_ body wash with just one hand. Secondly, it was a pain in the ass actually using the products. And thirdly, I had to watch where I put my right arm so water wouldn't seep through somehow, resulting in a moldy arm. Ew. Well, at least I'm not so flustered about Quinn. Damn her charm and good looks. I dried myself off and pulled my sweats back on, seeing as they weren't that dirty. I picked up my bra and grimaced, there's no way I can get this back on and there's _no way in hell_ I'm calling Quinn in here to help me. I tossed it aside and worked to get my t-shirt on. Satisfied with myself I left the bathroom and walked into the living room.

Immediately I saw an engrossed Quinn playing Xbox, battling with some monster thing. I stood behind her, watching quietly. Not the game of course, her. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she jammed her fingers on the controller buttons. Where's a camera when you need one?

"Ha! Finally gotcha!" she shouted in victory as she killed the creature. I stifled a laugh but she must have heard me anyway and she turned around to look at me, blushing. "Sorry. I've been trying to kill him since forever..." she exclaimed quietly. "I never have time to play games because of my work schedule, I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head and plopped down on the couch. "Why are you apologizing? I like video games." Her eyes lit up at this information. I laughed. "However, I think you should be studying for that exam you told me about."

She rolled her eyes and tapped her temple, "Photographic memory, remember?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. What if she's lying? "Prove it."

She grinned, seemingly delighted by my challenge, and took a deep breath.

"Gettysburg Address, Abraham Lincoln. 'Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a civil war, testing whether that nation, or any other nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of-'"

"Anyone can memorize the Gettysburg Address." I stated. I have to memorize lines all of the time.

She huffed and glared at me. She got up and walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a random book.

It was Frankenstein. She opened it, scanned it, closed it, and handed it to me. She instructed me to open it to Letter 1 page 1.

"'Letter 1 To Mrs. Saville, England. You will rejoice to hear that no disaster has accompanied the commencement of an enterprise which you have regarded with such evil forebodings. I arrived here yesterday, and my first task is to assure my dear sister of her welfare and increasing confidence-'"

I cut her off by throwing a couch pillow at her. "Okay a believe you. Shut up." I said playfully. I wish I had a memory like that.

She easily caught the pillow and laughed at me. "I don't need to study." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. I looked around for it and it was closest to Quinn.

"Could you hand me my phone please?" she complied and gave it to me. It was Santana. I put the phone to my ear. "Hey."

"Bitch I told you to call me." Oh Santana, always so brash. I looked at the clock. It was three.

"I'm sorry San, I lost track of time." I glanced at Quinn and saw her resuming her game. I snickered and she turned her head and glared at me. I grinned and got up and walked down the hall for some privacy.

"So what's up?"

"Well it seems the public has gotten a kick out of Q."

I deadpanned. "What..? What's that suppose to mean?" Then I remembered the little fiasco when we left the hospital.

"Yeah they snapped a pretty good picture of you two dorks. I'll send it to you later. Anyway are you regretting your decision to stay with Tubbers?" I rolled my eyes at the childish nickname.

"No, Santana, I'm not. She's very hospitable and lovely," I lowered my voice. "Please come and make up with her. She's different now.." I bit my lip. I really don't like conflict. "She apologized for how she behaved towards me in high school, and she even told me why she acted like she did."

"Really now? Q has lost her nerve." she joked. "Why did she hate you so much, anyway?"

"It's not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask her yourself."

"Berry, I'm not going to talk to her."

I sighed. There was only one way to get her to talk to Quinn.

"Come and talk with Quinn or I'll tell Brittany that her pet fish didn't "run away", you forgot to feed it, resulting in it's death." Brittany had managed to keep her innocence and childlike personality throughout the years. Bless her heart. I knew Santana would surrender. She loves Brittany too much to let her be upset.

"You would never."

"I would."

"Don't."

"Talk with Quinn, then."

I heard her sigh. "I'm going to get you back for this. I'll come over in a couple of days. Friday, alright? Just don't tell Britt, she really loved that stupid fish." I grinned. Blackmail, gotta love it.

"Great! I love you, San." I laughed.

"I'm going to hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah." A comfortable silence blanketed us. I was very pleased at the fact that I got Santana to agree to come speak with Quinn.

"Alright Berry," Santana spoke up. "Call me if you need anything..Bye."

"Bye, San." she ended the call. I noticed the area around my cut was burning. Oh yeahh I need to wrap it and take some pain meds. I walked into the kitchen, pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, got the pills from the counter, where I set them, and walked back over to Quinn. I held the bottle of water out at her. She looked up from her game and seemed to have understood what I needed. She grabbed the bottle from me and opened it. I popped the pills in my mouth and took the bottle back. Taking a swig of water, I walked back over to the counter to get the gauze.

"Um Quinn..." I gestured to my head with the gauze. I hated that she had to do everything for me. Usually I would love the attention, but the way she smirked at me made me nervous. This was soo embarrassing.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to ask me for help, Rach. I'm a doctor, I constantly have people asking me to do crap."

I was mildly reassured by that statement. I still wasn't comfortable with this however, Quinn was being so caring. It's weird but strangely charming. Her fingers grazed my cheek as she finished wrapping the gauze around my head and those damn tingles came back. What the fuck is this? I shivered and Quinn looked into my eyes questioningly.

"Cold?" she asked. Her eyes are absolutely to die for.

"I..uh-" an annoying beep suddenly sounded signaling I had a new text message. Thank God. I quickly looked down as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked it. I stepped back from Quinn as I saw it was the picture Santana was telling me about. My bodyguard was in front of me, leading the way through the paparazzi. I was obviously amused in the picture, pulling a distraught Quinn Fabray by the hand. The caption was, _Rachel Berry, leaving the hospital with the blonde beauty..Quinn Fabray, a doctor. What's this about?_ Ah shit.

"Um Quinn..." I said hesitantly. I hope she doesn't freak. The press has probably dug into her life as much as they could by now. She looked at me, concerned. "What is it, Rachel?"

I showed her the picture, letting it speak for itself. Her eyes widened. "_What the hell_..." she murmured. "How do they even know who I am!"

I winced at her accusing tone. Quinn was certainly not the type who wanted attention from the public eye.

"Someone at the hospital maybe said who you were..? I'm so sorry Quinn. This is what happens when I'm around. I'm used to it...but clearly you're not." She groaned and fell the the floor, putting her head in her hands.

"What about everyone from Lima? What if they see...I really don't want them contacting me. I wanted to be invisible to the world! Damn it all." she grumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'll leave if you want. I'll be out of your hair." I've only spent a few hours with Quinn and I've already screwed up. Fuck.

Quickly she looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. I said I wanted to be friends with you and I meant it. I should have known what I'd gotten myself into. You're Rachel Berry. I should have expected this." she whispered that last part to herself. I looked away guiltily. Poor Quinn.

Suddenly, the front door flew open and a tall red-head barged into the room. "Tell me it's true, Quinn!" she yelled, spotting Quinn on the floor. Quinn groaned and buried her head in her hands again.

"Wait why are you on the-" the woman's eyes found mine. She gasped. "It is true.." she looked at me, mouth hanging open. She must be a fan.

"Rachel, this is Madison, my best friend. She adores you." Quinn said, her voice muffled by her hands.

I smiled widely at Madison. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." she grinned back at me and looked at Quinn.

"I can't believe Rachel Berry is with you Quinn! How did this even happen?" Quinn was about to answer but I butt in, "Oh she didn't tell you? We've known each other since high school." Mwahaha. I'm funny. This should be interesting. Obviously Quinn has never told anyone she knew me from her childhood.

"What the hell Quinn! You never told me that!" Quinn shot daggers at me.

"It never occurred to me to tell you, Maddie." she voiced, still looking at me. _You're dead, _she mouthed. I winked at her and returned my attention to an irritated Madison.

"I'm your best friend Quinn, and you know I love her work. How could you?" Madison pouted. I started laughing. So this was Quinn's only friend. I like her.

"I'm sorry, Madison." Quinn said.

"It's not okay." Madison looked over at me and her eyes sparkled. "I can't believe I've met you," she grinned. "As much as I'd like to stay, I only came over to see if the papers were correct. I have to go to work now." she frowned, obviously wanting to stay.

"Be sure to come back," I said smiling. "I'd love to get to know you."

She blushed and nodded. Madison took a second to glare at Quinn and then left. Well that little meeting was strange.

"Rachel Berry you're dead. I'm never going to hear the end of this. I'm going to get you for that."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm quivering in fear." I said sarcastically. I watched as Quinn walked over to the couch and she sat down. "What happened to getting me back, Quinn?" I asked. She didn't say anything.

"Quinn!" Nothing. "Quuuuuuinnn!" I shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll see eventually, Berry."

Well this can't be good.

* * *

><p>The next few hours played out nicely. I sat and watched her play video games for a good bit of time, much to her dismay. According to her it was impossible to just sit and watch someone play, perfectly entertained. It was actually fun watching her. She would get so into the game and her facial expressions were priceless.<p>

After she got irritated at me laughing at her and her not being able to beat the level she was on, we ate dinner and talked. I figured out a few more things about her. She was a real history buff, especially history regarding World War II. She loved horror movies, but like video games she couldn't enjoy them to often due to her hectic work schedule. All of these small things about Quinn furthered my curiosity about her, _she was so unlike her high school self_, I kept thinking. I should be over it by now but it's just so strange.

I was currently sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom Quinn directed me too. It was right next to hers so if I needed anything, that was convenient.

The blonde was in the shower right now and I was keeping myself busy so I wouldn't think of her. In the shower...naked. I shook my head to get rid of the thought and then my phone rang. I looked at the clock, it was nearing eight-thirty, who would be calling? I looked at my phone and it was Daddy. I went cold. What does he want?

I tapped accept. "He-hello?"

"Raaaaachel...you broke your arm!" he drawled. He's drunk, why am I not surprised?

"Yes Daddy, I did."

"And the papers...-hiccup- you're with that _Quinn Fabray._" he sneered. I sat up straight. What was this about?

"She's a doctor now, I read. Good to see she did something with her pathetic life." he said, disgusted.

"Daddy! What the hell? You're drunk!" I was livid. How dare he?

He laughed grimly. "She treated you like horseshit in high school. She also got knocked up from whoring around. Her and her whole fucked up family are awful people. I don't want you associating with her."

Really?

"She's changed Daddy! She's apologized and is being very kind and warm to me. She's even helping me out by letting me live with her for the next six weeks because I certainly can't come home to _you!_" I shouted angrily. "You're a filthy drunk!"

"And you can't tell me what to do I'm a grown ass woman." I continued, there's no way I'm stopping now.

"You need to pull yourself together! Do you have any idea how much you're hurting me and Dad?" I shouted, hot tears streaming down my face. We were no longer talking about Quinn.

"Yeah, you lost your job. That sucks, you really loved that job. But get _over_ it. That was a year ago! Now, instead of drinking your weight in scotch how about you get your ass up and _get a new job_." There was a moment of silence and then I heard him once more.

"Don't you _dare _fucking talk to me like that Rachel Barbra Berry!" he shouted in a tone of voice I've never once heard him use. A sob escaped from my lips as I quickly hung up on him. I threw my phone as hard as I could with my left arm across the room. What's happened to my Daddy?

I heard a knock on the door. "Rachel?" she asked with a concerned tone.

Fuck I did not want to talk to her. I quickly ran to the door and locked it. She must have heard me lock it because she banged on the door. "Come on Rachel let me in!" she pounded on the door again. "I could hear you shouting on the phone.." she said quietly, through the door. "Let me help you.."

That's when I lost it and slid down against the door to the ground, not even trying to conceal my sobs anymore. Quinn jiggled the door handle. "Rachel _please_." she pleaded.

"Go away!" I shouted weakly. Tears were still cascading down my face.

I heard her sigh on the other side of the door, as she gave up and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey y'all here's chapter 5.**

Please** review! :)**

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted with a very harsh morning light. I groaned. How obnoxiously bright. I looked around and noticed I was on the ground. Huh I must have fell asleep on the floor. I got up and stretched out my aching muscles. Floors are not the most comfortable place to sleep. Why the hell was I on the floor anywa- oh yeah. I sighed. I hope to God Daddy gets help soon. His behavior is unacceptable. This situation he's gotten us into is fucking unforgivable.

Out of nowhere, I heard Quinn scream. "_Rachel help! Oh God.._"

I went rigid in fear and got up as fast as I could, forgetting about my Daddy and wrenched the door open. I sprinted down the hall. I swear to god if someone is here to rob us I'll beat them over the head with this damn cast.

"Quinn?" I yelled. That's when I ran face first into something, and fell flat on my ass.

Quinn's laughter chimed throughout the apartment. The fuck? What seemed to be saran wrap was covering my face...was this what I ran into?

Oh.

I ripped the plastic wrap off of my face and got up. "Quinn Fabray!" I glared at her. "I thought you were in trouble!" What a childish prank to pull!

Quinn doubled over in laughter, dropping a flip camera. Oh no she didn't.

"You _taped_ it?"

Quinn was now gasping for breath, trying to control her laughter. She actually had tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her and picked up the flip, putting it in my pocket. There's no way she's getting this back. I tapped my foot impatiently. The girl finally got control of herself and looked up at me, only to start bursting into a fit of giggles once again.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her and eventually started laughing along with her. What can I say? Her laughter is contagious.

"Oh...my...God Rachel...-laugh- that was.. -laugh- so funny! I told you I'd get you back for telling Madison about our relationship!" she spit out, STILL laughing. So that's what this was about? Well she did indeed get me back. I can't believe she made me run into a saran wrap like an idiot. Kudos to her.

We continued to laugh for a good minute or so before it died down. The airy feeling I was just having has now been replaced with sadness. Fuck my Daddy for making me this emotional. Once again tears started to leak from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, hoping Quinn wouldn't notice. Why was I so fucking weak? Here I am at Quinn Fabray's apartment for not even twenty-four hours and I'm acting like some mental patient.

Quinn quickly pulled me into a comforting embrace. I sighed into her, letting my tears fall again. Who cares. "Why are you crying, Rachel?" she asked quietly. I don't want to tell her. My angst might freak her out. It's done that to people before.

I shrugged away from her. "I'm on my period..." I tried weakly. She rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever. It's okay if you don't tell me." Thank God.

"But..." she started. "Don't ever lock yourself in the guest room again. That was unacceptable, I was worried sick!" I stared at her. I guess I was acting a bit selfishly. I should have taken her feelings into account. Hopefully over the next six weeks I don't break down again..

* * *

><p>It was now Friday and Santana was coming over. She told me she was bringing Brittany. Most likely for stability, though Santana would never admit that. I hadn't told Quinn that Santana was going to show because Quinn most likely would have been scared away, making some excuse to leave. I know I don't know her very well but something tells me she doesn't do well with people.<p>

"What do you want for breakfast, Rach?" Quinn asked me.

I smiled. "You'd cook for me, Quinn Fabray?" I batted my eyelashes, "That's so sweet!" she blushed and I laughed.

_Crap I'm flirting with her._

I cleared my throat, mentally scolding myself. "I'm fine with whatever, Quinn, thank you."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Alright. Bacon and eggs it is." I paled. Hell no.

She laughed while walking over to the fridge and pulled out some fruit. "I hope this is okay for you, even if I didn't cook it." she winked and began slicing the fruit. She looked so peaceful and relaxed right now, with her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail and a smile on her face. I popped a grape in my mouth. "What do you usually do on the weekends, Quinn?"

"Work."

"Oh yeah." I replied lamely. I tried thinking about another conversation starter. What about Madison? "Tell me how you met Madison."

Quinn looked at me, stopping the fruit slicing. "I met her at a bar. She was working."

"She's a bartender?" Wow.

Quinn nodded. "I was having a particularly rough day so I decided to get a few drinks." my chest tightened at the mention of alcohol. I wonder how my Dads were doing..

"Anyway you know how I get when I'm wasted. Very very angry." she bit her lip and I laughed. Angry Quinn did surface a lot when she's under the influence. I was fondly reminded of how she yelled at Puck the entire time at my first party. "I suppose I started yelling at some random people and kept causing a fuss, because Madison, who I'd never spoken too, pulled me aside. She said she would call me a cab and asked for my address. God knows how she got a valid response out of me because she said she lived right next door. I was new to the complex so I had no idea." she looked at me to see if I was still paying attention.

I nodded signaling for her to continue. "She gave me a bottle of water and told me to stay put. Her shift was to end soon and she would take me home." she sighed and resumed cutting up the fruit. "That's how we met. We've been best friends ever since. We still manage to hang out sometimes despite my ridiculous work hours."

I smiled. "It's nice that y'all became such good friends. I'm glad." She grinned back at me, "Guess alcohol can do some good sometimes, right?" I decided to ignore that comment and asked another question. "What brought you to the bar that day anyway, Quinn?" What would have cause her to drink like that?

She immediately stiffened and forcefully cut more fruit. "I can't remember, sorry." she said quietly, still cutting the fruit a bit too aggressively for my taste. Ooookay I must have struck a nerve. I tend to do that a lot. I chewed on my lip. "Quinn take it easy with the fruit." I said cautiously.

"Shit!" I was taken aback by her sudden outburst but noticed blood trickling down her hand.

"Quinn you're bleeding!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm quite aware, thank you." she popped her finger in her mouth and sucked on it. I quickly averted my eyes as that familiar throb came back. _Pull yourself together, Berry._ Quinn walked over to me. "Speaking of cuts, how is yours? Does it hurt?" she mumbled, her finger still in her mouth. I shook my head, uncomfortable. I cannot be living with her and having _those_ kind of thoughts. Especially while shes staring at me.

"It um.. feels fine. Thanks. Are you sure your finger is okay?" I said changing the subject. Kill me now.

She giggled. Cue the butterflies. "My finger's fine. I should probably throw away the fruit I bled on though.." she looked thoughtful. "Yeah you think?" I laughed.

She first put a bandage on her finger and then disposed of the tainted fruit and began eating some strawberries. My phone beeped and I read the message.

_Be there in five. Q better not screw this up. -S _

I scoffed and set my phone down. Santana is so ridiculous. And that's coming from me. My phone beeped again. What is it this time?

_What Sanny means to say is that we'll be there in a sec! She loves Q! -Britt_

I laughed at Brittany's text. She was so optimistic. However, her assumptions about San are usually scary correct. So maybe she was right.

"What are you so smiley about?" Quinn smirked at me, bringing another strawberry to her mouth. How I'd love to be that strawberry. Ah dammit. Maybe I should tell her Santana is coming.

"Oh Brittany just sent me a funny message. By the way, her and Santana will be here in a second." I looked away and bit my lip.

"What?"

"Santana wants to talk to you. She and Britt will be arriving slowly." I dared a glance at Quinn and she was actually smiling. What the fuck? I thought she'd be livid since she's the kind of person who likes to be in control. That's when Quinn rushed over to pull me into a hug.

I threw my arm around her and chuckled. "This again?"

She pulled back and smiled at me. "I'm just thankful you got into a car wreck." her eyes sparkled.

I frowned. "And why is that?" Not something you hear everyday.

"Because we wouldn't be standing here right now! And I wouldn't have the opportunity to make amends with Santana and see Brittany again. You too." Whoa Cheery Quinn. Weird.

I then heard a knock on the door but that was soon followed by a, "_Fuck it, I'm coming in!" _And now Santana and Brittany were standing in front of us. Quinn stepped away and started wringing her hands. There was obvious tension in the air but Britt soon deflated the harsh mood.

"Quinn!" Brittany shrieked and practically tackled her to the ground. I laughed and noticed Santana looking amused as well before she caught me staring at her and her smile was quickly replaced with a scowl. She's so predictable.

Quinn smiled softly and hugged the taller blonde back. "I've really missed you Brittany." My heart melted at the sight. They were such great friends in high school.

"But Q, you were the one who left." Brittany stated rather bluntly. Quinn stared at her feet.

"I know, I'm sorry."

That seemed to be enough for Brittany because she beamed and shoved Quinn over to Santana. "Well S has missed you too! She just won't admit it," Brittany whispered the last part into Quinn's ear, giggling.

Quinn looked at Santana. "San I'm-" Santana interrupted her, "You left." Quinn immediately put her guard up. Ah, there it was, old stony Quinn. I cringed at the thought of her reverting back to her old self. I grabbed Brittany's arm and watched the two girls with careful eyes.

"I'm sorry Santana." Quinn said quietly. Santana sighed, "I just don't understand, Q. You didn't even say goodbye." I stared at a distraught Santana. She's been my manager for about seven years now and I've never seen her this emotional except when she's drunk. This certainly is new. "Why would you just ditch like that?" Santana's voice was thick with emotion.

Quinn frowned. "I had some shit to figure out. I was going through some changes, I needed a blank slate. I'd hurt too many people in Lima. And too many people had hurt me." I chewed on my nails.

"I get that, Q. But still, what the fuck! We were best friends!" Santana looked on the verge of tears. All these years and she hasn't said a word about this to me or Brittany or anybody. My heart leaped for the girl.

She continued. "And then you just show up one day, out of the blue. 'Oh look I'm a bad ass doctor about to stick Berry in the ass with a shot, I didn't leave anyone behind at all!'"

I flushed. "It was in my thigh, thank you." Santana glared at me and I shut up. "Do you have any idea how betrayed I felt, Q?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm so, so sorry Santana," her voice cracked. That's when Santana surprised us, well I mean except Brittany who seems to always know what San is going to do, and hugged Quinn.

Santana chuckled halfheartedly, "If you ever pull any shit like that again I'll kick your ass from here to New Jersey." Quinn smiled and threw her arms around Santana's neck. "S I've missed you so much!" she giggled.

Santana pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "All right, no more of this sappy shit. I'm going to get diabetes from all this sweet love crap." I saw Quinn whisper something into her ear and Santana's eyes widened and glanced to me, and quickly look away. Huh that was weird.

"Who's up for some Xbox?" Quinn quickly said. Santana brightened. "Hells yeah! I am!"

I laughed at them. I'm glad to see they are slowly returning back to normal.

* * *

><p>"CHEATER!" Santana yelled mashing on the controller buttons. I bust into a fit of giggles. Quinn was currently kicking Santana's ass.<p>

"Oh suck it up Lopez there's no way you can beat me. I'm the shit when it comes to video games." Quinn said right as she killed Santana ending the round. Santana huffed and threw the controller down. "I demand a rematch Quinn Fabray."

"But Sannyyyy we have a date tonight!" Brittany pouted. Britt and I were chit chatting while we watched Quinn and Santana play for a few hours. We had a nice time but watching Santana try to beat Quinn was getting old.

Santana smiled at Brittany. "You're right B, it's time to go get our eat on. But I need to talk to Berry for some secs. Go talk to Q?" Brittany nodded and went to converse with Quinn, who was watching me carefully. Santana took my arm and pulled me out into the hall. "What's this about?" I asked, concerned. Maybe it's what Quinn whispered to her earlier.

"How are your Dads, Rachel?" Fuck. I don't want to have this conversation. And Santana never uses my first name unless its serious.

"They're fine, thank you."

"Bullshit. What's this Quinn told me about you locking yourself in the guest bedroom and screaming on the phone to your Daddy. She said you won't talk to her."

"What makes you think I'll talk to you?" I bit back coldly. Fuck this I don't want to talk about it. Santana rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, Berry. But you need to deal with your shit. You're starting to concern me and even Quinn who've you've seen for like only three days now. I've been seeing you grow depressed for about a year now and I'm tired of it. Send your Daddy my best regards." Santana eyed me and went to go get Brittany and they left. Like I'd talk to my Daddy anytime soon.

I sighed and stalked back into the apartment. "Why'd you tell Santana about last night, Quinn? You had no right." I glared at her. Who spouts off other people's business to the world?

Quinn scoffed. "Oh can it, Rachel. It's my apartment and you locked yourself in the guest room. I do have a right." I huffed and sat down on the couch. That's a load of crap. Of course deep down I knew she was right.

"And I thought maybe you'd let Santana help you." I glared at the floor. Yeah right. "I was just trying to help Rachel. Don't be mad."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just have to deal with my um- situation by myself. I don't want to bring anyone into it, okay?" I looked at Quinn. She met my gaze and nodded glumly. I smiled, feeling relieved. I've once again managed to avoid talking about my Daddy with anyone. Success!

Quinn sat down next to me. "It's nearing six. You wanna watch something? A movie?"

"Of course, I'd love too." I grinned at her. "What do you have in mind?

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the credits were rolling and Quinn and I had laughed our asses off the entire time. We had watched <em>Easy A<em> a movie I had never seen before and Quinn practically had a conniption fit at this newly found bit of information. Needless to say she demanded we watched it and I'm glad we did. Such a funny movie.

Quinn got up and stretched. "Man that girl is _hot._" she drawled.

I choked on the water I was sipping at and she quirked an eyebrow at me. "Sorry," I muttered, still coughing. After figuring out how to breathe again, I responded. "Water went down the wrong way. And... I guess she's alright." I replied cautiously. We could talk about this right? I surely didn't expect a comment like that from Quinn. As long as I don't reveal that I'm actually gay..

"You think she's just alright?"

"Yes..?"

"Oh come on Rachel. There's gotta be some girls that you find attractive." Quinn laughed. Yeah...Girls with blonde hair and hazel eyes.. Ugh stop it.

I fidgeted. "Well um..I guess Megan Fox..?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "I realize I'm making you uncomfortable." _You have no idea. _"Sorry." she laughed. "It's getting late, let me help you get all showered and stuff. Damn cripple." she winked.

I laughed and blushed. Damn it all, these feelings are unacceptable. I can't fall for Quinn fucking Fabray.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hey y'all. This is kind of like a filler chapter I suppose. I don't really like jumping into story lines hastily. I like the process of building up the story.**

**Review pretty please!**

Chapter 6

"So your replacement for the show is a real catch, Berry." Santana looked over at me from behind the wheel. It was still kind of nerve wracking being in a car. However, I was glad to be getting these damn stitches out. And I was glad to get away from Quinn for a while, even if that sounds bad. I can't believe I'm crushing on her. It's so frustratingggg.

I rolled my eyes at Santana. "I'm sure she's not even close to being as talented and skilled I am. So, whatever. The show can have her."

Santana laughed. "There you go, Dwarf." she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and we sat in silence for a few moments."So...Q is like a complete nerd now."

I smiled. Yeah she pretty much was. It's adorable though! "Yeah. Her favorite movies are the Star Wars ones. Her cat is even named after Luke Skywalker." I giggled. Santana groaned and face palmed. "I've lost Q."

I continued, "She loves history and will watch any documentary that's on Netflix. She reads quite avidly as well. It's very charming," I rambled. Santana took her eyes off the road and eyed me questioningly. Uh no, don't do that!

"Santana! Look at the road, not at me!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes turned her gaze back to the road. "Calm down, Berry."

"No! I will not calm down. I don't want another broken arm to match this one!" I huffed and glared at her.

"Okay, damn." Santana bit back. "The only reason I was staring at you is because you were going all gaga over Q for a second, it was weird. Even for you." I looked away and blushed. I had always wondered if Santana knew about my sexuality. She just knows things like that. However, she has never said anything about it and that's how I wanted it to be. And was not going gaga for Quinn...even if she's charming. And funny...and hot. Ugh.

"I was just describing her, San." I said. "I was not going 'gaga' for her as you so eloquently put it."

"Don't go all librarian on me, Dwarf. Anyway we're here so you can stop imagining Q shirtless."

"Santana!" I flushed. What the hell? "Why the hell would you say that!" Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at me. "I was just joking Berry calm your tits." How vulgar.

"Santana I'd appreciate it if you didn't use such crude language." she smirked in response. We walked toward the hospital and I looked around. Where are all the sleazy paparazzi? Santana must have read my mind or some crazy shit because she said, "I told the press you switched hospitals so all the dickhead paparazzi should be waiting at a totally different place. Of course now that they know about Q they might still keep an eye on this place."

I cringed at the thought of poor Quinn being followed around shamelessly by those asses. "Thanks Santana." I grinned at her.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>I can't fucking believe the fucking scar that crash has brought upon on my face! Right through my left eyebrow! Jason Grime is going to be a dead man. Maybe the set on the show will "accidentally" fall and crush him. The doctor said he couldn't do anything about it and now I'm stuck with this hideous scar.<p>

"Stop getting all riled up Berry. Scars are sexy!" I rolled my eyes at this. What a cliche. Of course I do love cliches.. "You'll certainly have Q drooling over you..." she teased. Well I mean, I think she's teasing. Who knows with Santana.

"SANTANA." My outburst only made her roar even more with laughter. "Come on Dwarf lets get you back to the apartment. Maybe you can seduce Q with your 'battle scar'..."

"Bite me."

"Not gonna happen. However stretchmarks might when she gets sight of your scar..." I flushed red and Santana laughed even more.

Kill me now.

"Oh wait, can we swing by my place and get B? She has a class."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p>Santana dropped me off at the complex and honked the horn goodbye. I waved back at her and Brittany and turned around only to find an amused Quinn standing behind me with a cigarette in her hand. I eyed it dubiously. I have no problem with smoking but she's a doctor...<p>

She bit her lip. "I can put it out if you want. I don't smoke often.." I shook my head.

"I have no problem with it, Quinn. I don't smoke for fear of it damaging my voice but I don't mind if you do. It just has taken me by surprise because you're a doctor and doctors usually highly discourage smoking." I rambled.

She frowned. "I know. It's a disgusting. However when I'm feeling a little stressed it relaxes me."

"Oh? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. I hope it's nothing too bad. She shrugged. "Just been thinking a lot. Don't worry." She looked past me taking a drag and avoided looking me in the eye. I frowned. Did I do something?

"Have I done something wrong, Quinn?" I hope not.

She blew out smoke, looked at me and smiled. "Of course not." She eyed the left side of my face. I stood there shuffling my feet self consciously. I knew it. My scar is hideous.

Quinn must have noticed my discomfort because she put a hand on my forearm. "Your scar doesn't make your appearance any less appealing than it was before." She thinks I'm good looking? "In fact, I think it's hot." she winked. Oh god, why? I laughed nervously. "Thanks, Quinn." I said quietly. She stubbed out her cigarette, rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand and lead me into the complex and up to her apartment. There's those damn tingles again.

I coughed. "What have you been up to, Quinn?" she smirked at me. Jeez it's like she's aware of her affect on me. "Just some studying."

I laughed. "What happened to not having to study due to your amazing photographic memory?"

"In order to memorize it, I have to read it. Duh, Rachel." she grinned. I rolled my eyes. Smart-ass.

"Anyway, what do you want to do today, Rach?" I shrugged. "Whatever you want to do, Quinn."

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Want to invite Madison over? It would mean the world to her if y'all became friends."

I beamed. "Of course, I'd love that!" Madison seemed like a really cool person. And maybe she can reveal more about Quinn to me..

"Alright, I'll call her right now." she walked away to go get her phone. I looked around the living room and saw books and flashcards everywhere. Pleased to see Quinn was actually studying, I sat down and looked at one of the textbooks.

_Herpes Genitalis: When symptomatic, the typical manifestation of a primary HSV-1 or HSV-2 genital infection is clusters of inflamed papules and vesicles on the outer surface of genitals resembling cold sores._

It then proceeded to show a picture of said herpes and I nearly gagged. Completely revolted I shoved the book away, covering my mouth. Ew.

I heard Quinn laugh from behind me. "You should see syphilis."

"I'd rather not, thank you." She giggled again. Awww.

"Madison will be here in a second, luckily she has the day off today." Quinn said, cleaning up her studying materials. As if on cue the redhead walked in.

"Hey blondie! Hi Rachel," she smiled sweetly. I snickered at the nickname and Quinn glared at me. I looked away nonchalantly, feigning innocence. "Guess what, Quinn!" Madison shouted.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her best friend. "What, Maddie?"

"I met someone.." Madison blushed. I laughed, how sweet.

Quinn's eyes lit up. "Seriously?' she asked. "I'm so happy for you! What's his name?" I turned towards Madison, who was now sitting cross legged on the floor. I was curious as to why Quinn seems so happy for her.

"His name is Frank." Madison gushed. "He came in when I was working. He is absolutely gorgeous and has the most amazing personality..." Madison trailed on. My eyes wandered to Quinn as I listened halfheartedly. She was listening intently to Madison's story, grinning from ear to ear. This must be a big deal. Perhaps Madison has a difficult history with guys. I could certainly relate. Both guys and girls actually. I shook my head, ridding myself of the thoughts. Stupid thought process.

"Raaaaachel." My thoughts were interrupted by Quinn, who was waving her hand in front of my face. Madison stared at me. They must have finished their conversation and tried starting one with me. Ugh I'm such a ditz.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked lamely. Quinn smirked at me. God she really has to stop doing that. It's sexy as hell.

"Madison noticed your scar."

I hung my head and blushed. "I know. It's horrid." Fucking Jason.

"I beg to differ. It looks hot, Rachel." Madison exclaimed. My head shot up. Seriously? Both Madison and Quinn started laughing at me. I blushed even further. "I'm surrounded by freaks." I mumbled.

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable, _Rachel Berry_. I'm a big fan remember? It really does look good." Madison smiled at me. I returned the smile. I watched as Madison nervously looked toward Quinn and then back at me. Quinn rolled her eyes. "You can ask her whatever you want about Broadway, Maddie. She could talk about it for days on end."

"I resent that, Blondie." I smirked and Quinn glared at me again. Ha yes now I know what makes her tick. "Anyway, Madison, it's true. You can ask whatever you want." I exclaimed.

Her eyes lit up. "How is it working with Jason? He's reaaally good looking!"Well she certainly wasted no time. I mentally scoffed. Once again, he's not my type.

"Despite the fact that I hate him with a burning passion as of a few days ago-" I heard Quinn snicker and I gave her a pointed look. So not funny. "He is actually very talented. I'm glad I had the chance to work with him, but seeing as the current situation I'm in, I don't know if I'll work with him again." I told her.

"That's too bad. Everyone has been saying that you two are in a relationship, is that true?" the redhead asked bluntly. I noticed Quinn stiffen out of the corner of my eye. I raised my eyebrows at her and she looked away. Huh. What's that about?

I turned toward Madison again. "You should never really believe what 'everyone' says." I laughed. "Jason and I have never been in any relationship other than a professional one." Quinn immediately relaxed after I said that. What the fuck?

Madison nodded at me, satisfied.

* * *

><p>"So, Quinn. I'll see you at the party in a few days?" Madison asked, approaching the front door. Quinn sighed. "Yeah, you'll see me there I guess. You're lucky I love you." Madison had all but forced Quinn to agree to going to some party that Frank was hosting. She had invited me but I seriously don't want to go to some party considering I have a broken arm and I'm a celebrity. I don't think I could take all of the people. So, I used my broken appendage as an excuse.<p>

"I'm sorry you can't come, Rachel." I smiled at her reassuringly. "It's quite alright." I say. Madison bid us farewell and left. Quinn huffed and sat on the couch, clicking the television on. I giggled. "Not a big party person?" I knew the answer, I just wanted to tease her. She gave me a pointed look. "All of the parties I go to I end up getting drunk and pissed. Or pregnant." I cackled. It's true.

Quinn cracked a smile at me. "Just don't drink at the party, blondie." I told her.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV and settled on some show about the ocean. I sat down next to her. "Why are you so interested in the world?" I asked curiously. I understand being interested in something, but Quinn seemed to want to know everything.

"Real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance." she stated.

"Um.." I deadpanned.

She laughed. "It's Confucius. I think that maybe if I learn enough about the world, it can allow me to put my life in perspective. I can be more caring towards people and be more understanding. So I try not to be ignorant. Also, I just like to learn new things." Has Quinn always been this philosophical? I gazed at her curiously. How interesting she is. Quinn caught my eye. "Sorry," she bit her lip. "You probably think I'm weird now." her face tinted pink.

"I think it's nice, Quinn." I giggled. "How much you care astounds me. It's quite interesting...you're interesting." I said quietly.

She blushed. "I could say the same to you."

I grinned at her and we watched the show together. Quinn Fabray is truly amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews y'all. :)**

**Here's 7!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I heard the door open and I rolled over on the bed. Ugh I had always been a light sleeper. Hearing nothing else, I thought maybe I was just hearing things and tried going back to sleep. Fuck waking up, I'm tired. Unfortunately, that's when I heard, "_Rise and shine, Rachel!" _and something landed on me. Quite hard it landed, might I add.

I pried my eyes open. "What the fuck?" I looked on my lap and there sat a very pissed looking Luke. I looked toward the door and saw a smirking Quinn standing there in boxer shorts and a green tee.

"You launched your _cat_ at me, Quinn Fabray?" I looked back at Luke and scratched behind his ears. I'd be pissed too if I was thrown at a sleeping person.

"Well yeah, I wanted to wake you up."

"A simple tap on the shoulder wouldn't suffice?" I glared at her and rubbed my eyes groggily.

Her smile only widened and she said, "I like to keep things interesting and besides, it's two o'clock. You deserve to be woken up like that for sleeping the day away." It's _two o'clock_? Man what's wrong with me.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I don't know why I've slept so long. You could have just woken me up at a more appropriate time you know." I feel bad having left her alone for the morning.

She giggled at me and winked. "You looked so comfortable sleeping. I just couldn't bring myself to disturb you." I laughed. How sweet. I stretched out my arms and yawned. "And besides, I "studied" some more while you were snoozing." I rolled my eyes at this comment. She's flaunting her amazing memory in my face. Not cool. I then noticed my right arm was _sooo _itchy but when I tried to scratch it my fingers came in contact with something hard. Oh yeah...cast. Fuck me.

Quinn must have noticed and laughed. "Come with me, Rach." I smiled at the nickname. I liked it when she called me that. I got out of bed as best as I could and sauntered down the hall, following Quinn. We came into the kitchen and she pulled a butter knife out of the drawer, handing it to me.

I took it in my hands and stared at it. Um...? Is there some secret message encrypted into it or something? I turned it over and examined it. Nope. I looked up at Quinn questioningly. She rolled her eyes. "Stick the knife into your cast to scratch your arm, dummy. Technically you aren't suppose to stick anything in it but I don't see the harm." I eyed her curiously. Okay I guess I'll try it...

I did as she said and moaned at the immediate relief from the itchiness. "Quinn you're a fucking genius." I drawled. She just shook her and laughed. My stomach grumbled. Mmm grapes. "Can you get me some grapes, blondie?" I'm so hungry.

She glared at me playfully. "Ask me nicely."

I sighed. "May I please have some grapes, Doctor Quinn Fabray?" She smirked and walked over to the fridge. "Good girl." She set the grapes in front of me and I stuffed like five into my mouth, not caring if I looked slovenly. Quinn grinned at me. I smiled back with a mouthful of grapes and she laughed.

"Will you watch a movie with me? I'm bored and I have really been wanting to see this one and I just noticed it's on Netflix!" she exclaimed excitedly. Of course I would. I'd do anything with her. Or to her...

Fuck.

"Sure Quinn." I muttered, fed up with myself. I need to learn to filter my thoughts. Maybe they have some sort of medication...

"You don't have to if you don't want too.." she bit her lip. Timid Quinn? I need to learn to control my emotions, she probably thought I was mad at her because I'm irritated at myself.

I smiled at Quinn genuinely. "I do want too, I promise. What movie?" Please don't be _How to Eat Fried Worms_. Gag. I'll never forget the day Brittany forced me and Santana to watch it with her. However, if Quinn wanted to watch it I wouldn't say no.

Quinn perked up. "It's called _Insidious._" Shit. A scary movie. I overheard one of the dancers in my show talking about it once. Said it was the scariest movie she's ever seen. I _hate_ scary movies. I suppose I could deal though. And it is still daylight, so the dark wouldn't freak me out. I figured I could watch it with Quinn before she went to the party she was oh so dreading.

"Okay, let's watch it." I took the bowl of grapes and sat on the couch. Luke waltzed out of the guestroom and curled up next to me. I patted the seat beside me and looked at Quinn, motioning her to sit. She closed the curtain and turned the overhead light off, considerably darkening the room. My heart started racing. Oh god this was not going to play out well. "Why'd you make it so dark?" I asked timidly.

Quinn looked at me funny. "You can't watch a _scary_ movie in the light, Rachel." she scrunched up her nose as if that was the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever said to her. Well then.

Quinn grabbed the Xbox controller and got Netflix ready. "Supposedly this movie is about a kid who gets sick or something and demons are trying to capture his body, from what Madison told me. She wasn't very clear." She sat down next to me, crossing her legs. I'm going to have fucking nightmares for weeks. But, if I get to watch a movie with Quinn, I guess I shouldn't mind too much. I looked over to the blonde and noticed her staring at me intently, her eyes shining. I wiped my sleeve across my mouth. Was there something on my face? No...

Quinn blushed and looked away. _What the..?_ This girl makes no sense. "I'm playing it now", she said quietly. I turned my head toward the screen as she turned up the volume ridiculously high. Fuck fuck fuck.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fucking hell!<em>" I screamed and covered my eyes, jumping onto Quinn's lap. The bowl of grapes I was holding flew across the room. A fucking creep came out of nowhere and attacked her! And the very _loud_ ensemble of horns that belt out very abrupt noises right as the scary parts happen certainly do not help.

"Oww-Rachel!" she groaned, holding on to me. "You hit me with your caaaaaast." Quinn whined, pouting. "And there are grapes everywhere!" I looked at her coldly.

"Quinn. If you haven't noticed by now I am _terrified_ of movies like this." I snapped.

"You said you wanted to watch it!" she shouted.

"Only because you wanted too!" I bit back.

Quinn grew quiet and blushed. I felt my face heat up at what I just said. Dammit. I looked down and Quinn's arms were still wrapped around me and I was sitting comfortably on her lap. Oh fuck. I jumped off of her as fast as I had jumped on her and accidentally sat on Luke in the process, who shrieked and scurried off. "Sorry.." I mumbled and turned my attention back to the movie.

Throughout the rest of the movie I managed to scream without jumping into Quinn's arms. This movie was scary as shit. However, Quinn seemed to be having more fun laughing at my misery than actually watching the movie. The movie ended and I looked over at Quinn, who was still laughing. I rolled my eyes and threw a couch pillow at her. "What happened to watching the movie, Quinn?"

She smirked at me. "You are much more entertaining. Seriously. You're such a scared-y cat." She laughed again and poked me in the side. "Oh yeah! Pick up all of the grapes you catapulted across the room." I rolled my eyes again and obliged.

I scowled at her. "Shouldn't you be getting to a party soon?"

She scoffed. "I don't have to walk over to Madison's apartment for another hour." she looked at me. "What? You wanna get rid of me or something? Wait until I'm gone and replace all of my movies with musicals and every Barbra Streisand movie that's ever been made?" she teased. I'm not going to lie. I have thought about doing that...

"You need better movies! And no one can deny their love for Barbra! All you have are boring documentaries and horror films. But I do approve of Netflix..." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She slapped my arm playfully and went into the kitchen. I watched as she pull out some Doritos. Talk about unhealthy. Quinn is a fucking doctor! I giggled as she brought the bag over and began stuffing her face with chips. "Ets bay wetney keshuns." she mumbled, mouth full of Doritos.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Chew before you talk, Quinn." She blushed and I laughed.

She swallowed and cleared her throat. "I said, 'Let's play twenty questions'."

"Why?" I asked. What a weird game to bring up.

"Because Rachel. All I know about you is what I know from highschool. Which most of that has probably changed, you love grapes, and you're a Broadway star." I nodded at her. We really didn't have a clue about each other. Well, I guess I knew a little more about Quinn than she knows about me.

"You start." I say. This is gonna be fun.

She smiled at me. "Hmmmm. Worst fear?" Losing the people I love...But that was too personal. So I settled for second worst fear.

"Spiders. You?" God I hate spiders. Fucking beasts.

"Accidentally killing one of my patients." I paled at this. Yeah I'd be pretty afraid to do that too..

"Your turn." she stated. I thought for a second. "Biggest pet peeve?" We were doing basic questions. I like that.

She hummed. "I'm a real Grammar Nazi." I laughed because she has very blonde hair and light eyes. It was fitting. "It bothers people when people don't use the correct form of 'your' or 'their' when writing or texting." I nodded. That's understandable. "What's yours?"

"People who smack their chewing gum." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I mean seriously. Do they think they are fucking part llama? It's incredibly gross.

Quinn laughed. "What's your favorite book?" Ugh. I have no idea. I've read a lot of books in my life. I sifted through my memory for the most meaningful books I've read before finally landing on one.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird."_ I answered. She arched an eyebrow at me and I just smiled. What can I say? I love that book. It touched on Civil Rights during a rough time period, gave insight into the mind of a child, and it also shined a light on the mentally challenged.

"My favorite books are the _Lord of the Rings_." she said quietly. Oh man this is good. "Seriously, Quinn?" I cackled. How adorable. I like the movies somewhat but could never bring myself to read the books. She rolled her eyes at me and told me it was my turn.

"Favorite color?"

"Grey." she answered immediately. I frowned. "Why Grey?"

She shrugged. "I just like it. What's yours?"

"Gold." Like stars. Because I'm a star. Oh God. I need to get a hold on my narcissism.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, but then turned serious. I started getting anxious. Why so serious? My thoughts wandered to The Joker from the most recent Batman movie but I shook my head. I'm so stupid.

"Why did you break down the other night? Santana says you've been upset for a while now.." She asked a bit boldly. I scowled. Have they been talking about me?

"That's not fair, Quinn." I said. She shook her head. "You have to answer. Well I mean..you don't _have_ too but that just means you suck at playing games." she winked but then the mood became somber again.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I don't want to fucking do this but Quinn seems to really want to know. I looked at her and she met my eyes with a soft but concerned gaze. That's when I gave in.

"My...my Daddy is an alcoholic." I mumbled. "I'm not telling you anymore about it. Quinn. That should...should be a good enough answer." she just nodded and didn't say anything. We sat there for a moment, not saying anything, before I muttered another question.

"What's your favorite musical?" Important question actually. I also wanted to change the subject..

"_The Phantom of the Opera._" she answered. I smiled at her. I love that musical. So romantic. "I bet I know yours," she continued and her eyes sparkled, "_Funny Girl_." I blushed and she smiled proudly. That was a gimme. Everybody knows I _adore_ that musical.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Quinn had left with Madison for the party about seven hours ago. Well I mean she was probably hanging with Madison prior to the party. Whoever could party <em>that<em> long should be awarded with a fucking medal or something. I busied myself by watching reruns of _Rosanne. _That woman is so funny. I kept trying not to think of those damn demons from that stupid movie and was a little close to freaking out. Just think of happy things, I kept telling myself. And being alone in this apartment was not helping either. Suddenly, I heard a banging on the front door.

_Oh God. It's that creepy guy from the movie._ I started to hyperventilate at the possibility of someone taking me away to some whorehouse to make me sing for the boss or whatever. Well..at least I would be singing...

"_Raaaaaachel! Open the damn doorrrr!"_ I heard a voice on the outside the door and realized it was Quinn. I sighed in relief and opened the door only to find a very drunk Quinn. I should have expected this.

"I hope you didn't walk here, Quinn. It's very dangerous outside." I shuddered at the thought of her walking alone down the streets of NYC.

She glared at me sharply. "Of course not. Fred dropped me off. And yes I have no idea who Fred is. Nice girl though."

Um...okay.

Quinn huffed and shoved me away from the door so she could walk...er um, _stumble_ in. Angry Drunk Quinn suddenly flashed through my mind. Oh yeahhhh. I laughed.

"What the hell is this?" I looked toward her and she pointed to a cup of water on the counter.

"I was thirsty..?" I said, unsure. I am so not used to this. Crying drunks and stripper drunks, yes. But not angry drunks. Quinn just scowled and stood there swaying a little. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand and lead her to her room, ignoring the tingles. "You need to go to bed, Quinn." Luckily enough she didn't resist and let me lead her to her room.

She sat down on the bed as I rummaged through her drawers looking for her sleep clothes. Where the hell does she keep her shit? "Why do you shiver every time I touch you, Rachel?"

I froze for a second before continuing to look for some damn pajamas. So she had noticed. Stupid, stupid tingles. Fuck. But she was drunk right now so maybe I could play it off. "I don't know what you're talking about, Quinn." I mumbled. She scoffed and ungracefully moved toward me.

"Yes you do. And what the fuck are you doing?" she glared at me. Her eyes were bloodshot. Jeez how many drinks did she have? Oh God..what if she smoked weed? She only smelled like cheap booze and Quinn isn't stupid so I guess it's safe to say she didn't do pot.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Just some clothes for you to sleep in, Quinn. Stop being so nasty." I frowned. I didn't like this. She was reminding me of my Daddy. My chest tightened at the thought.

She snorted. "Oh yeah. You have problems with alcohol. Because of your _Daddy._" I stiffened. Fuck.

I heard Quinn laugh unemotionally. "I'm sorry. I'm drunk, I...I didn't mean that. Fuck what's wrong with me."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and finally found a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts for her to wear. "Put these on."

She huffed. "I can't."

"Why not?" I asked impatiently. I miss Charming Quinn.

"I forgot how." Oh for Moses' sake. I walked over to her and pulled her shoes off and her cardigan as best as I could with one hand and a broken arm. I bit my lip. She still has her dress on. God this was like dealing with a four year old.

"Quinn you need to change. You're filthy." She sure as hell can't get in the shower she might fucking drown herself.

She glared at me. "Rachel I already toooooold you. I forgot how to change my clothes." she snapped. I sighed and picked up the boxers.

"I'm going to put these on under your dress okay?" She just scowled an nodded. I didn't want her to think I was some fucking molester. And I figured she'd be more comfortable when I took her dress off and she had some shorts on underneath. I slid the boxer shorts up her legs, blushing furiously when I had to fix them around her waist.

"You're blushing." she stated bluntly. "I like it when you blush.." she said quietly. My face got even hotter if that were possible. I decided to ignore that comment and take her dress off. God this all was so difficult to do with just one good arm. I took it off and noticed her _very_ lean torso. I felt a throb in my lower abdomen and looked away.

Quinn giggled, grabbed my shirt and pulled me dangerously close to her. "Look Rachel. I don't have a shirt on. Now we've both seen each other shirtless." My thoughts drifted back to my first shower with a cast on and I felt my face heat up once again. I laughed. "I guess so, Quinn."

I moved to get her the shirt but she had a fucking vice-like grip on mine. I swallowed nervously. "Um..." I stuttered inarticulately and looked anywhere but at her. What the fuck was going on?

"Raaach. Look at me." she said huskily. My panties were instantly wet. Fuck.

I looked into her eyes, which were practically _black _with desire, and she pulled me in for a searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? How should I continue..I'd love the feedback! Review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**I had absolutely nothing to do today, seeing as it's President's Day here in the US. So I wrote this next chapter. It's kind of a depressing chapter. But not completely..**

**Thanks for the reviews and input! I appreciate it. **

Chapter 8

Quinn's lips moved hungrily against mine as I moaned in pleasure, returning the kiss. Oh man I can't believe this is happening. She swiped her tongue across my bottom lip and I parted my mouth to give her better access to what she wanted. Regardless of the fact I could taste the bitter alcohol she had been drinking, Quinn was delicious. I ran my hands across her stomach and she hissed is delight. I smirked at this and she pulled back on my shirt and settled me on to her lap. My thoughts wandered back to the movie for a split second before Quinn raked her nails down my back and I moaned. She explored every inch of my mouth and stroked my tongue with hers. This woman is a fucking Goddess. She then picked me up, and stumbled forward to set me on her dresser and attacked my neck with her mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my skull as I moaned desperately. I wrapped legs around her waist and pulled her closer to me, relishing the feel of her breasts pressed up against mine. She kissed me again. "Oh God-Rach.." she whispered against my lips. That's when I stopped cold. Fuck Fuck Fuck we can't be doing this!

I pushed her away from me forcefully and she stumbled and fell flat on her ass. If it weren't for the fact that we just had a very steamy make-out session and she was _still_ shirtless, I would have laughed. However, this was not funny. I threw her a shirt and stalked out of the room. Why would she kiss me like that? Fuck it she's probably just playing games with me. I sat down on the couch in the living room, fuming. The worst part is I _enjoyed_ every minute of our little um...yeah I don't know what to call it. I hate alcohol. It changes people. I heard footsteps and saw Quinn standing by the end of the couch. Thank God she put her shirt on.

"Quinn. Go to bed. You're going to feel like shit in the morning." I said harshly. She bit her lip and just sat down next to me. Huh I guess she must have sobered up a bit. We literally sat there for ten minutes before she finally spoke up. "I'm going to sleep." she stood up and started to walk away before she turned around and said, "I don't regret what we just did." And she left.

I honestly have no idea why, but tears started to cascade down my face. Fucking hell. I went into the guest room and searched around for my phone before dialing Santana's phone number frantically. It's like two in the morning but I don't give a damn.

She picked up on the fourth dial. "Berry. There better be a fire or some shit because it's the middle of the night." she grumbled sleepily.

I laughed bitterly. "H-hey.." I choked out. I'm so pathetic.

"God, Rachel. What's wrong? Is it your father? I swear to Jesus..." I heard her mutter what I assumed were obscenities in Spanish. "It's...It's Quinn." I interrupted her, shakily.

"Fuck. Hold on Rachel. Let me get outside I don't want to wake Britt up." I just nodded as if she could see me and kept crying. All this crap with my family and the wreck and the show. And now Quinn. It's made me into some emotional basket case. I need medicationnnnn.

"What did Tubbers do? I'll fucking kill her." Santana said harshly. I lost it and sobbed into the phone.

"I...I don't..she just-just. Oh God." I stuttered, trying to breathe through the sobs that were wracking my body. It's like there was a fifty ton block of cement pushing down on my chest.

"Rachel, breathe." Santana said, concerned. "Do I need to come over?"

"No!" I said a bit too quickly. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Berry, you're going to have to tell me what happened. I'm worried about you. Things are falling apart for you lately." she said quietly.

I sighed shakily. I'm basically going to have to out myself now. Damn it all. "Qu-Quinn went to some party with her best friend. She came back...you know drunk. And she gets angry when she's dr-drunk. And I just..she was being rude and I was trying to help her change and then...then.." I choked back another sob. "She kissed me. Things got really heated and once I came to my senses I shoved her away and ran out." I didn't hear anything on the other line. "She...she just now told me she didn't regret what we did."

Santana sighed. "You think Q is messing with you." The fuck? How is Santana so insightful?

I continued. "And I've just been so upset lately because of my stupid Daddy getting wasted and being rude and I'm so worried about Dad and how he's handling it. And I fucking broke my arm for God's sake!" I shouted into the phone. Fresh tears started running down my face.

"Look, Rachel. I don't know what to say about your Dads. That's some really fucked up shit." I groaned. How compassionate. "But, I don't think Q wants to hurt you." she said softly.

I bit my lip. I really don't know. She's freaking Quinn Fabray. She would never be interested in me no matter how much I seem to be crushing on her.

"Oh God," a realization dawned upon me. "I practically just told you I'm gay."

Santana just laughed. "Berry. I have excellent gay-dar. It's not surprising." she kept laughing before quieting down. "And I've seen the way you look at Q.."

Fuck I need to be more discreet.

"Just be careful, Rachel. You're already under so much stress. I'd hate to see you get hurt even more." she said genuinely.

I sniffled. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Santana. I don't know what came over me, but thank you for, you know...listening."

"I might be a bitch most of the time, Berry. But you can always talk to me." I smiled. Santana is so sweet. "Oh, and if you ever tell anyone how mushy and sentimental I'm being I'll murder you." she said seriously. And the bitch is back.

I chuckled. "Go to bed, San."

She yawned exaggeratedly. "Gladly." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I heard a meow and looked over at the foot of the bed and there was Luke. I smiled and picked him up to lay him down next to me. I better get to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I heard something scratching at the door and I groaned. Luke wanted out. I glanced at the clock. It was nearing noon. I got out of the bed and opened the door for Luke. I walked out into the kitchen and looked around cautiously. Quinn didn't seem to be up yet and for that I was thankful. I pulled out some grapes from the fridge and went to go watch TV. This lasted for about thirty minutes before I heard a very loud groan coming from Quinn's room and I smirked.<p>

_Rise and shine!_ I thought sarcastically. She stumbled into the kitchen, pajamas disheveled and hair a fucking mess. I giggled and she groaned again. I watched as she sat on a bar stool and laid her head on the counter. "I'm never drinking again." I heard her mumble. Good riddance.

I walked over to her and set a glass of water in front of her. She glared at me, wincing at the clink the glass made as it hit the counter. "Drink it." I ordered.

"No." she said defiantly. Oh for the love of God. I stared her down until she blushed and started sipping at the water. Well...things were going well I suppose.

"I'm going to go shower. I'm sure I reek." she muttered. I sighed in relief. Okay. More time for me to figure out how to broach the subject of last night. Hopefully I won't break down. I sat back down on the couch and decided to text Santana for some help.

**What the hell do I say to Quinn? ****I don't even think she remembers anything..**

My phone beeped. _I don't know, Berry. I'm not good at these kinds of things. Suck it up.-S_

I rolled my eyes. Her advice completely different from last night. It's freaking hot and cold with her. **Thanks for the help. Ass. **

I turned on the television, settling for some show about lions. God. Quinn is rubbing off on me. My thoughts flashed to last night. Her lips felt so good on mine...Ugh. I can't believe myself. Fucking Quinn is toying with my feelings and I'm enjoying it. I should seek some professional help..

About thirty minutes later a now clean looking Quinn emerged from the bathroom and sat down next to me on the couch. I swallowed nervously and tapped my thigh. Fuck my life. Quinn sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I must have been a mess when I got home." She scrunched up her nose. My heart fluttered. So cute. Ah dammit.

I cleared my throat decided to ask her about last night. "Do you re-remember anything from last night...?" I asked hesitantly.

She groaned. "Shit I didn't embarrass myself did I?" I just looked at her. Her cheeks tinted pink and she put on an exaggerated inquisitive look on her face.

"Well...I remember being at that trashy party watching Madison and Frank suffocate each other with their tongues.." I blushed. Yeah they weren't the only ones doing that. "I remember doing a shit load of jello shots." I raised my eyebrows. It's a wonder she didn't puke all night.

"Some girl dropped me off here..." Fred? Quinn's thoughtful look vanished and she flushed red. Bingo.

"Oh my God.." she covered her mouth with her hand. Probably revolted by the fact she made out with me. People do pretty crazy things when they are drunk. I looked down at my hands, wringing them together. Or she's acting like this to hurt me. God I fell for her "new" charming personality.

"Rach." she whispered.

I didn't say anything. Tears were once again threatening to fall.

"Rachel." she said more forcefully.

I'm not going to say anything. Forget it.

Quinn put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off violently. She looked hurt by this. "Rachel I-"

"No, Quinn." I said coldly. She was just going to say she was sorry and didn't mean to. I really don't want to hear that considering my feelings for her. How could she have made me feel this much for her in not even a week? "Let's just forget about it." I said quietly, fighting the overwhelming urge to cry.

Quinn grabbed my hand but I pulled it back and stood up angrily. "No, Quinn! I said let's just forget about it! I get it. It was a mistake. You were drunk!" Why was everyone always drunk around me? Tears were streaming down my face again. I just know she doesn't have any feelings for me. This is ridiculous.

Quinn stood up as well, glaring at me. "That's not fair, Rachel! You haven't let me say anything!"

I scowled. "I know what you're going to say! And I don't want to hear it!" I tried to control my tears but as usual that did nothing. God, when did I fall so hard for Quinn? That combined with my dad and my broken arm I was falling apart at the seams. Love is so fucked up.

"How could you possibly know what I'm going to say Rachel?" she said, raising her voice. "I was the the one who jumped your bones. _Me._" I rolled my eyes.

"Once again. You were drunk. You do stupid shit when you're drunk, Quinn. You even got pregnant once as a result of inebriation!" Low, I know.

Her gaze became icy. "What I did last night wasn't stupid or a mistake."

I stood there, gaping at her. What the fuck was she talking about? I collapsed to the ground, suddenly tired. Tears were _still_ falling from my eyes. Quinn sat down in front of me and pulled me into her arms. "Rachel. I've only been around you for a few days now and I can tell you're seriously stressed." she said softly. "Will you please talk to me?"

I bunched her shirt together with my fist, my tears already soaking it. Gross. "I'm just so confused, Quinn." I clenched tighter on her shirt. "My Daddy doesn't seem to be getting any better and I'm worried sick for my Dad but I can't bring myself to go back and see them. I-I'm such a bitch because of that. Who won't go help their own family get back together?" I choked back a sob. I feel bad doing this. Dumping all of my emotions on her. Quinn rubbed my back soothingly, "Go on." she whispered.

"I got in a fucking car accident and I'm off the show. I really love Broadway. My arm is _broken_ and I have a hideous scar. And the last thing that's making my life fucked up is.." I trailed off. God this is so awkward. I fucking hate feelings. Quinn tightened her hold on me. I sighed. "You kissed me last night, Quinn. Well I mean...more like we made out but I mean-" I looked up at her. "You're just messing with my feelings on purpose, right? Because I actually like you and that'd be fucked up if you were." I bit my lip. God.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Rachel if I wanted to mess with your feelings I wouldn't be holding you in my arms right now. I'd be making fun of how well you responded to me last night." I blushed bright red. She has a point.

"Rachel, I promise to tell you the whole story another time, but I have strong feelings for you. Real feelings. I just..I don't know. I wasn't expecting this either." she chewed on her lip. "I guess it was the alcohol that made me so bold last night, because I am soooo, so sorry that I practically assaulted you. I'm such a bitch when I'm drunk." I chuckled. There's no arguing with that.

"I didn't even know you were gay, Quinn."

"I'm not." she stated.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. "What? But..you.." she shut me up by pressing her lips softly against mine. My stomach flipped at the feeling. Fresh tears rolled down my face and she wiped them away with her thumb. "I'm not gay. I don't like women. I just like _you._" She suddenly flushed. "Oh God..sorry, that was rude and very forward of me. I didn't mean to kiss you..wait well yes I did, I just..last night was.." I mimicked her and leaned forward to capture her lips in my own, cutting off her rambling.

She sighed into the kiss and I grinned, pulling away from her. "Are you sure? I mean, that you like me and all..." God am I a fourth grader? We're grown women!

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure. Even if it's only been a few days. Are we naive?"

I threw my head back and laughed as well. "Just a bit."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and tried to move, but something was restricting me. I looked around and I couldn't see anything. <em>Oh God. Someone's buried me alive.<em> I shot up as fast as I could and heard a groan. "God dammit Rachel you need to control yourself. You hit me with your cast againnnn!" I heard Quinn whine and she turned a lamp on. We were in her room, on her bed. I looked down and noticed she was right underneath me, our legs in a tangled mess.

"We were sleeping?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I don't remember falling asleep..

Quinn laughed at me. "We were talking about some stuff and you sort of just fell asleep in my arms. You must be exhausted, Rachel. Having trouble sleeping?" she asked, biting her lip. I blushed, ignoring the question and realized we were still tangled together rather intimately. I quickly rolled off of her and stuffed my face into a pillow. Maybe I'm lucky and I'll suffocate..

"Rachel." she poked me in the ribs. I jerked in response, still keeping my face buried in the pillow. Please God...not a tickle match.

"Raaaaaaachel." I could hear the smirk in her voice as she poked my ribs harder. No no no no.

"Rachel!" This time she showed no mercy and wiggled her fingers all over my sides. I flipped back over, face bright red from near asphyxiation and the onslaught of her fingers. "Oh God, Quinn. Please stop!" I laughed uncontrollably. "I'm going to...-gasp- hit you upside -gasp- the head with my cast!" She deadpanned at this and immediately stopped. I laid there, trying to catch my breath from all of the tickling.

"Don't you dare hit me, Rachel. That cast is the devil."

I looked at her. "Well you don't ever tickle me again! What are we? Five?" She blushed and cleared her throat. "You still didn't answer my question, Rach."

I avoided eye contact with her at this. "What question?" I muttered.

"The sleeping!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair."My sleep schedule is...awkward. It's probably stress. I don't know." I mumbled.

"They have medicine for that, Rach." she said quietly.

I shook my head. "I tried it. The sleeping pills made me feel trapped in my own body. It was like a bad trip or something."

She just nodded and we sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke up again. "Are we um...okay, Rachel?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes darted around nervously. "I just..um.. I don't know. I've never done this before, um. Wh-what are we?" Her cheeks flushed. How fucking cute.

I beamed at her. "Do I make you nervous, Quinn Fabray?"

She looked away. "Yes." she mumbled. I giggled.

"Quinn, "we", are whatever you want us to be." she grinned at me. "But, I expect to be properly courted." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. How about I take you on a lunch date Thursday?"

"You're surprisingly sure I'll take you up on that date for never having done this before." I laughed.

She smirked. "It's 'cause I know you want to go on a date with me."

I felt my face heat up and I buried it back into the pillow.

"Rach!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**My friend totally told me what happened in last night's episode of Glee. I have paid no attention to Season 3 this year because I can't keep up but that sure didn't stop my friend from spoiling. But yeah..Heartbreaking. Kinda ironic though considering what happened in the beginning of my story. **

**Anyway! I can't wait to start writing the chapters when Quinn gets back to work. I have a lot of things I want to do with this story but your suggestions with what I should do are much appreciated! Tell me what y'all think? **

**I thrive on feedback!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_So you and stretchmarks are going out today? Tell me how much of a disaster that's going to be.- S_

I rolled my eyes at Santana's text. I had told her everything that had happened on the phone last night. She sounded unsurprised, but then threatened to kill Quinn if she were to hurt me. I smiled at her protectiveness. Big softie.

**Shove it, San. **

I opened the bathroom door and walked out into the living room to find Quinn sitting casually, waiting for me.

"You look ridiculous." Quinn stated bluntly, observing my attire.

I rolled my eyes. "Quinn! Do you want the paparazzi trailing our every move?" I took off the giant pair of sunglasses I had on and glared at her. I had on one of Quinn's Yale sweatshirts which was a little large considering she is taller and bigger than I am. It concealed my cast nicely but made me look like an idiot who had her arm permanently bent at a ninety-degree angle. Oh well, Quinn is taking me out on a lunch date. I grinned at the thought. She's so sweet.

I also had on a pair of very baggy sweatpants. I hope to God it isn't hot outside. Quinn said our destination was a couple of blocks away so we could just walk. I looked over at her and smiled. She looked great. Her hair fell around her shoulders nicely, she had on a fitted striped shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and she had on a pair of chucks. I must look like a filthy mongrel next to her.

"Can you help me with my sneakers?" I asked her, gesturing to the shoes by the couch. I might look terrible but who cares. I need to conceal my identity! I chuckled. It's like I'm in the witness protection program or something..

"Nope!" she said brightly, interrupting my musings. I gave her a pointed look and she just stood there staring at me nonchalantly.

"Don't you want to actually go on this date, Blondie? Because I am not walking down the filthy streets of New York City without proper footwear on." I glared at her. She just laughed and walked over to get the shoes. Good girl.

She came back over to me and bent down in front of me, taking my foot in one hand. "You're such a diva." she muttered, shoving the shoe on. I just laughed at her. Well sorry! I needed help getting my stupid shoes on due to my stupid incapacitated arm.

She finished with my shoes and opened the door. We walked out side by side and I put on the sunglasses and brought the hood of the sweater around my head.

"Rachelllllll." Quinn whined. "You're being silly! No one is going to notice!" Yeah right. People always notice. I'm Rachel Berry! She should know this..

I sighed. "Quinn. I'm sorry, but I have to dress like this. I really don't want to explain to the press how I'm going on a date with a hot blonde. Only like...a handful of people know about my sexual orientation and I want to keep it that way. They are already speculating we're in a relationship due to the fact I haven't been out and about and you are the last person to be seen with me!"

She sidestepped in front of me and pouted, stopping our walk. "I want to be able to look at you on our first date..." she grumbled. I bit back a laugh and grinned. She's adorable.

I linked my arm in hers and we continued walking. "It's going to be _fine_ Quinn. You're going to be charming and witty and pay for my food and it will be a great first date. Well I mean, you probably won't cop a feel because you aren't a horny teenage boy but I've already experienced that anyway.." I chewed on my lip. Boys. Gross.

Quinn giggled. "Speak for yourself. You're very attractive. How do you know I won't feel you up?" I blushed and she winked at me. Maybe it's actually a good thing I'm wearing all of this baggy clothing..

I cleared my throat. "So um...where are we going?" I said, trying to forget the fact she just said I'm attractive.

"Just a little cafe. I hope you like it. It has a vegan friendly menu of course."

I smiled. Always the thoughtful one. I still can't believe that Quinn Fabray is interested in me and that she's being so courteous. I bit my lip, letting my paranoia get the best of me. Oh God...what if it's just all an elaborate prank... The make out session, the 'feelings', everything. Oh no...

I started breathing a bit too heavily. I was now half expecting someone to pop out and yell _"Surprise!"_ and throw a giant blue slushy at me. Old habits die hard...or something like that.

"Rachel! What's wrong? Are you going to have a panic attack? Because if so, why the hell on our first date? What happened?" she asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes. How caring.

"You're not playing games with me are you? I mean with my..um feelings." I blurted out. Ah crap, word vomit. Now I know how that girl in _Mean Girls_ felt.. Who says something like that on a date?

Quinn stopped and frowned. "I've already told you, Rachel, no I'm not messing with you. I promise. If I was, why would I take you out?"

I stuffed my left hand in my pocket. "I don't know." I mumbled. Quinn scoffed and pulled on my arm to once again link us together.

"Have a little faith in me, Rach." I looked at her through my ridiculously dim sunglasses and saw her eyes sparkling. Reassured somewhat, I calmed down. "Sorry.." I muttered.

She laughed at me. "I completely understand. If I were in your position I'd be doubtful as well...oh look, we're here." She gestured to a little cafe. I giggled, how quaint for a place in NYC. This place has Quinn written all over it.

"I've been coming here for a while now, it's the bomb." I laughed again. Stuck in the 90's, Quinn?

She eyed me curiously before dragging me inside. I looked around. It wasn't too busy, maybe a little crowded seeing as it was lunch time. We stood in line comfortably for a few minutes before ordering. True to her word she paid for both of our lunches and I blushed. I haven't done this is such a long time.

"You want to eat outside or in here?" Quinn asked biting her lip.

"Outside, please." I grinned at her. I could literally die because she's so freaking adorable.

"So Rachel, when did you realize you were gay?" she asked shyly. I choked on the iced tea I was drinking and it literally shot out of my nostrils. How fucking charming of me. I'm a damn cliché!

Quinn snorted at me. "Oh honey," she looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes and handed me a few napkins. "I'm sorry, I should have slipped that into a conversation rather than flat out asking you. Oops." Yeah. Fucking oops.

I flushed bright red. "It's alright..just wasn't expecting that. And the answer to your question is I've known since high school."

Quinn's smiled faltered. "Excuse me?"

I frowned. "Um..." I don't recall stuttering..

"You've known since high school. Rachel, we were constantly fighting over a _boy._ Oh my God..we could have been friends!" she glared at me.

I shrunk under her gaze. "I wasn't comfortable with myself!" I said weakly. "And besides coming out would have added to the teasing.." I bit my lip. I'm so glad she can't read my facial expressions due to these bug face sunglasses.

Shame flashed across her face before commenting, "Alright, Rach. I understand." she frowned. "Former me probably would have teased you even more anyway. I was such a bitch."

I chuckled. "Well you aren't now." She looked at me and blushed. I just want to take a damn picture of her cute bashfulness!

I chewed on my food thoughtfully as I tried to come up with a question. What are first date questions? Should I tell a joke..? No..Santana always tells me my jokes make her die a little inside, so I decided against that. Phooey.

"I'm curious as to why you aren't out to the public, Rachel. Can you give me an explanation?" Well Quinn certainly wastes no time.

"I um...well I think it might be bad for my reputation. In my shows I usually fall for the heartthrob.." I paused, trying to think of what to say. "And I don't really want to have to deal with the stress of coming out." Quinn's eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite name before she looked down. "Well then...how could you have any relationships?"

I cleared my throat. I would have to tell her about Karen eventually.. What if she realizes that she also doesn't want to be with me in secret? I'd get heartbroken all over again..

"I had one girlfriend, Karen. She worked the lights on one of my shows. We were together for almost a year."

Quinn's face hardened. "What happened?"

"She didn't want to be with me If we weren't out. So she gave me an ultimatum. Her or my reputation. I couldn't choose, so she left me." I tried to swallow. It still stung me to think about it, let alone talk about.

"I'm sorry, Rach." she looked at me softly.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's been a long time. Anyway, what about you? Any relationships?" I changed the subject quickly. We have been talking about my shitty problems a lot lately, it seems.

She flushed and looked past me. "No...not really. I mean other than the occasional hook-up.."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "How often is, 'occasional', Quinn?"

Her face got redder. Almost scarlet. "I'm not having this conversation." she grumbled.

Oh God. How many people has she slept with? I'm not going to lie, this newly found information about Blondie here bothers me. Fucking booty calls. I hid my frown behind a forkful of food so she wouldn't see it. I shouldn't be so worked up about this..

* * *

><p>The rest of our date went well. It was great. I was surprised she didn't try and kiss me but, it's a first date and all. I frowned. Too bad, I like her kisses. Anyway, Quinn was the perfect gentleman. I snickered at the thought of her in a suit and a skinny tie, holding flowers. Actually..that might be hot. Especially the tie..<p>

Quinn poked me in the side and I jumped. "Don't do that, Quinn!" I glared at her. We were currently sitting on her couch, relaxing.

She giggled. "Sorry, Rachel. I wanted to get your attention, stop daydreaming! What were you thinking about? Your face went through a multitude of emotions. It was quite intriguing actually." she smirked at me.

I flushed. "I wasn't think about anything." I muttered.

Quinn reached for my face to pull my sunglasses off. Her hazel eyes bore into mine before saying, "There. Now I can see your gorgeous eyes," she flipped the hood off of my head, "And now you don't look like a hood rat anymore." she winked and I blushed. Firstly, I did not look like a hood rat. And secondly, she thinks my eyes are gorgeous? I bit my lip, contemplating on whether she means it or not.

"God Rachel you really do wear your emotions on your face every second. Yes, I think your eyes are gorgeous. And beautiful. And everything in between!" I blushed even more. Dammit. She can read me like a book. I'm not sure I like that..

"Sorry. Not used to this." I gestured between us. She looked like she was about to say something else before we heard a very frantic female voice screaming through the door.

"_Q! Rachel! Let us in!"_ Brittany? What is she doing here?

Quinn rushed to the door to unlock it and flung it open. "Oh my God," she laughed.

"Watch it, Tubbers. Say anything and I'll—Shit that hurts." I heard Santana wheeze out.

Concerned, I walked over to where a still laughing Quinn was and noticed a bloodied and bruised Santana being held up by a concerned Brittany. Good grief, what now?

"God, Santana, what happened?" I asked, but Britt butt in.

"Sanny said that we were going to come over and see if we were going to interrupt you and Q's sweet lady kisses-" I stopped listening and looked at Quinn, who was blushing furiously. Probably as much as I was right now..

"-and this really, really fast guy on a bike was coming at us out of no where and hit San!" Brittany looked like she was about to cry. Poor girl. Who the fuck runs someone over when they are riding a bicycle? Although I admit the mental image I'm picturing of San getting plowed over by a douche on a bike is hilarious..

Quinn threw Santana's arm around her neck and her a Britt guided Santana to the couch. I heard Quinn muttering things like. 'Fucking careless people not concerned for the well being of others' and 'but maybe she needs surgery...I really would like to operate right now..'

"Quinn! That's a terrible thing to say." I scolded.

She looked like a kid who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "But I haven't operated in so long!" she retorted weakly. She _likes_ cutting people open?

"That doesn't mean you should wish Santana would have bad enough injuries that would require surgery!" Quinn pouted before holding her hands up in defeat.

I grinned at her and walked over to Santana, who was laying on the couch muttering obscenities. She had a busted lip and a scraped cheek from what I could tell until Quinn lifted up her shirt to reveal a nasty looking bruise on her torso. Brittany whimpered and put her head in her hands.

Santana stopped her whining and grabbed Britt's hand, "I'll be okay baby, just a few cuts and bruises is all.." Quinn pressed down on San's bruise and she hissed, "Fuck, Q that hurts!"

Quinn smirked, obviously pleased with the fact she was causing Santana pain. She looked over at me and I gave her my best, _'You better stop that right now or I'll hurt you' _ look. She blushed and cleared her throat, "Um...well I doubt there's any internal bleeding or anything like that. Just a really nasty bruise..." she rubbed the back of her neck. "Wait, your arm is bleeding. Let me see it." Quinn took Santana's arm and there was a freaking gash the size of Shamu. Ewwww.

"Ah fuck, Q. Please fix that I don't do well with blood." Santana groaned and covered her face. which was slightly green now.

I laughed. "Santana I'm surprised you actually know how to use the word please in a sentence, let alone how to pronounce it." She glared at me coldly.

"Of course Sanny knows that word." Brittany perked up. "She uses it a lot when we are having-"

"Oookay! So Santana, I'm going to go get the suture kit I have in my room and I'll stitch you right up." Quinn blushed and her eyes flickered to mine for a second, darkening, before she scurried out of the room. _Wtf?_

Santana managed a smug look before noticing her arm again and groaned. Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek. "Don't worry, S. We can get some duck band-aids to put on the other tiny cuts you have!" I chuckled. They were adorable. Santana softened before her eyes landed on Quinn who had her medical crap. I was rooming with a secret serial killer I'm pretty sure..

"It better not hurt, Stretchmarks." she glared.

"It will, S. I'm sorry. But unless you want to go to the hospital this is the best I can do." she put on some gloves and got her weird tools out. Sexy Doctor Quinn...

"Berry stop fantasizing about Quinn playing doctor with you and come hold my other hand!" Santana interrupted my thoughts with a _very_ accurate statement.

I blushed and avoided eye contact with Quinn and did as Santana said for me to do. Who ever knew she had qualms with blood?

As Quinn began stitching Santana's gross arm back together, her grip on my hand turned into a death lock and I winced. "Santana, loosen your grip I only have one capable hand!" I looked over at Britt and she was biting her lip, obviously in pain.

Santana only seemed to grip harder and I cried out, "Dammit Santana, please!"

"Can it, Berry! This hurts like hell! And if any of you ever tell anyone about how much of a pussy I'm being, I'll deny it!" she said painfully.

"I'm almost done S..." Quinn said softly. Brittany, Santana and I sat there, gritting our teeth before Quinn _finally _finished. I wrenched my hand out of Santana's and flexed it. Hot damn she's strong.

"Brittany can you get her some painkillers, they are in the cabinet in my bathroom, top shelf." Quinn told Britt. She complied and went to go get them, not even commenting on the fact that Santana nearly squeezed our hands off.

"Dammit Q you do that to people for a living? I hate doctors," Santana grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Quinn rolled her eyes and went to go get a glass of water for the Latina. "You're welcome, Santana. I just saved you hours of waiting in the ER." Santana muttered something in Spanish before Britt came back with the pills and Quinn walked over with the water.

Santana took the pills and coughed, "God my stomach hurts like shit. So. Anyway. Have both of you gotten your mack on yet?" she smirked at us despite her current state. Always the funny one.

Quinn cleared her throat nervously, "I think you should be going now, Santana. No strenuous activity and come back in a few days so I can take those sutures out. Don't bite at your lip, and apply some anti-bacterial cream to your scrapes. Oh and take pain meds regularly." Mmm Sexy Doctor Quinn is back..

"What, Tubbers? You wanna kick me out after I almost got killed so you can fuck Berry?" Santana grinned devilishly. I face palmed and felt heat creeping up my neck.

Quinn shoved the two out, much to Santana's dismay because it hurt her, and she shut the door before letting out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned for a few minutes before finally looking at the clock. <em>1 am.<em> God, I wish I could sleep. I let out a frustrated groan and rubbed my temples. Fucking screwed up sleeping pattern. Maybe a glass of water will help. I threw the covers off of me and quietly padded out of bed. Quinn was most likely sleeping. We had quite a day today.

I opened the door as quietly as I could but I noticed a light was coming from Quinn's room. Curious, I knocked on the door. "Quinn?"

I heard footsteps and she opened the door. I giggled at the sight of her. Her hair was a tad bit messy and she had a pair of black rimmed glasses on. Hot.

"You wear glasses?" I eyed her. She ran a hand through her hair and chuckled. "Yeah, my eyesight has gotten pretty bad. I usually have contacts in. What are you doing up?"

I bit my lip. "Couldn't sleep, thought I'd get a glass of water, but I noticed you were up." I mumbled.

She frowned and grabbed my hand. "Come on." she nodded toward her bed that had a sprawled out Luke sleeping on it. I let her lead me the the bed and I sat down on it.

"Trying to get me in your bed, Fabray?" I teased. She blushed and laughed at me. I fist pumped inwardly. I made her laugh.

She shook her head, "It's one in the morning and you told me you have trouble sleeping. You slept fine the other day in here. So maybe it'll work out for you." _As long as you hold me in your arms again.._What? Not the time for that..

I chewed on the inside of my cheek before finally settling down into her bed, scratching behind Luke's ears. "Well why are you awake, Blondie?" I wonder if she listens to _Blondie... _I shook my head at the random thought. I'm weird.

She glared at me for a second, probably irritated at the pet name, before her look softened and she smiled "I was reading."

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked, genuinely curious. Quinn is so interesting, I'd jump at any chance to learn more about her.

She held up a light blue colored book. _Quirkology, Richard Wiseman. _I stared at it. What the hell is Quirkology? She must have read my expression and laughed. "It's basically about human behavior and little quirky things that can give off what one is feeling. Or if the month you were born in actually determines whether you're lucky or not. Right now I'm reading about how you-" she trailed off and looked down. "Sorry..you probably don't care."

What? Of course I do!

"People have told me before how I sort of ramble about the things I'm learning about. They get sort of irritated.." she bit her lip.

I laughed and put my hand on her forearm. "I'm actually interested in what you have to say, Quinn. Don't worry. You have to deal with my ramblings so why shouldn't I listen to yours?" Who wouldn't want to hear her beautiful voice, anyway?

Quinn cheeks colored deliciously and she sighed. "Well, no one has ever said that to me before." I frowned and made a mental note. I should ask her about it later..

"Anyway, as I was saying, right now I'm at the part where the book is telling me how to detect lies and deceit. It's pretty cool. Also it tells of the facial muscles people use when they are happy so I can now essentially tell when someone is putting on a facade and they aren't happy.." she went on. I bit my lip. Great. She's basically well rounded in any sort of subject and is like some genius Mandark or something and can psychoanalyze my every move... She's going to figure out how much of a screw up I am.

"Raaaaaachel." Quinn waved a hand in front of my face.

"Er...what?" I said stupidly. Smooth. Real smooth. Making a fool out of myself in a hot girl's bed...Typical.

She laughed. "Alright I can take a hint. Let's go to sleep." She set her glasses and her book on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. I sighed and laid back, closing my eyes.

After like, 10 minutes I was _still_ awake. Just laying there. Bored. I turned over, away from Quinn. Fuck my life. I turned back, towards Quinn. No such luck. I turned back, away from her. Fuck it. I turned once again, toward Quinn and noticed she was staring at me with tired eyes. Erm...

Quinn laughed groggily. "Turn on your other side." I did as she said, albeit confused. And I felt her arm wrap around my torso. Heh...we were spooning. Ah way to ruin the moment, mind.

"Is this okay? You need to keep still, you're driving me nuts." I felt her breath on my neck and she playfully tapped on my cast. I swallowed thickly and just nodded. This was more than okay. Her arm fits around me perfectly.

"Good night, Rach." she whispered tiredly.

"Night, Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I sighed. One more month and I can get this cast off. Boy am I looking forward to that day. I imagined a chorus of hallelujahs singing behind me the moment they sawed the damn thing off. That would be epic..

I looked at the clock and It was nearing three. Quinn left to the hospital a little over three hours ago to take her big test. She said she'd do fine even though I only saw her studying a handful of times. Fucking perfect memory. Yeah..I'm jealous. It's practically a superpower!

Quinn and I had been going slow over the past few days. I didn't want to push her seeing as this is her first relationship with a woman and I wanted her to feel comfortable about us. I grinned at the thought of her, she is so charming. I scoffed to myself and rolled my eyes. I'm like some lovesick teenager let me tell you. My heart swoons shamefully at the thought of her.

I heard my phone ring and looked to see who it was.

_Dad._

I frowned, more surprised rather than worried. I knew if something was wrong he wouldn't even contact me about it, not wanting to concern me. "Dad?"

"Hey sweetheart."

I smiled. "Dad! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say hi. How are things?"

I grinned and thought of Quinn. "Things are great. I'm just lazing around really." I'm not telling him about Quinn. He has enough to think about. Besides he doesn't even know I'm gay.

"Oh well that's good." he said warmly.

"How are you and Daddy?" I asked hesitantly. I had to ask or else I would seem rude..

I heard him sigh on the other line. "Same old stuff is going on," Great. "Listen baby...I meant to call you and talk to you about your father some time ago, but I got caught up with work."

I swallowed thickly. I know what alcoholics are like. They spend every penny on booze, that's probably what my Daddy was doing, so my Dad had to work harder. This is all so fucked up.

"You don't need to say anything, Dad." I said quietly. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Well...I'll erm, have you know I'm forcing him to go to AA meetings." I gasped. Daddy would never agree to that, he's stubborn.

"How's uh, that going?"

"Not good." I could practically feel his frustration.

"I'm really sorry, Dad." My eyes started to tear up but I held the tears at bay. Fuck crying.

"I just thought I'd update you, Rachel." I wish I was strong enough to be there for him. But, I'm a coward. I can't take them.

"I understand." I muttered.

We said our goodbyes which was pretty awkward. Things have _never _been awkward between me and Dad. I was his little princess as corny as that sounds. God Damn I'm going to have to suck it up one day and go knock some sense into Daddy before he gets himself hurt and rips our family apart even more.

I sighed and clicked on the TV. Quinn had it on Discovery Health earlier and now it was on some trauma show. Immediately engrossed in the rather strange cases that sometimes enter the ER, I laughed.

A hardcore drug addict had arrived knocked out and it turns out she had a crack pipe shoved up her ass in order to conceal it. I cackled as I watched the doctors reactions. I should text this to Santana, she'd have a fit! My thoughts drifted. I wonder if Quinn has seen anything totally bat shit crazy such as this.

I smiled. All of my thoughts eventually end up on Quinn, it was inevitable. Throughout the course of only a few days she has swept me off my feet with her dorkiness and charm. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

Curious, I got up and went to answer it and I was greeted with a _very_ excited Quinn.

"Quinn? Why'd you knock you could have just used the—ah!" she stepped inside only to pick me up and twirl me around.

"I'm a resident! A _real_ surgeon! Oh and I knocked because I couldn't find the key.. but I passed!" she yelled excitedly while spinning us.

I giggled. "Congratulations, Quinn! I'm so proud!" she stopped our twirling and looked up into my eyes before pulling me in for a kiss. My heart swelled and my body slid down hers as my feet touched the ground again. I smiled against her lips before pulling away.

"I'm so happy for you, Quinn." I looked at her and gave her my best smile

Her eyes sparkled and she brought my lips to hers again. Wow, eager are we? Our lips moved together in sync before I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip. Happy to oblige, I parted my mouth and she caressed my tongue sweetly. I moaned softly before exploring her mouth as well. I could never get tired of the way she tastes. Like strawberries..

Our kissing came to a halt before a blushed and took a step back. "Sorry..." she mumbled, smiling shyly. I scoffed and swatted her butt, which only made her blush more.

"I'm certainly not complaining." I told her. I'm really not, if you know what I mean.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I heard Quinn blurt out, surprising me. She covered her mouth before saying, "Crap! Sorry Rach I just..I'm so excited and I _really_ like you. I like you so much it's kind of freaking me out and I couldn't control my words and I'm a resident and today has been amazing and-" I watched in amusement as she rambled on, wringing her hands together. Quinn was usually so articulate and suave, I've never seen her like this. I felt butterflies in my stomach. She asked me to be her girlfriend..

I grabbed Quinn's hand. "Quinn."

"-and you're so awesome and gorgeous and I.."

"Quinnnnn." I tried again.

"-what the hell are you watching in there Rachel? Does that woman have a crack pipe lodged up her ass..?" I giggled. Must have left the TV on.

"Quinn!" I pulled her down to face me and kissed her, effectively shutting her up. She moaned into the kiss and pulled back slightly. "What was that for?" she breathed out huskily.

"Yes." I answered her question.

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Yes..?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend silly!"

She beamed and hugged me tight, cutting off my air supply. I banged on her back with my cast arm. "Quinn..I can't breathe properly.." I wheezed out.

She broke off our hug and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Rach," she said as she straightened out my shirt. I grabbed her hand again and walked us over to the couch.

"When do you go back to work?" I frowned. Less time around Quinn does not sound fun at all.

Quinn looked down at her hands. "Tomorrow." Damn.

"But," she interjected. "My hours will be less insane so maybe I'll make it home for dinner. Well, maybe not..I have interns now. It comes with working at a prestigious hospital.." she bit her lip.

I laughed. "I'm overjoyed for you, Quinn. You love your job, you should be happy." I really was happy for her, regardless of the fact her job requires ridiculous work hours.

She brightened at that comment. "Thanks, Rachel." I smiled at her. "Will you text Santana and Brittany and see if they want to hang out? I'll ask Madison and Frank." I nodded and did as she said. Madison and Frank hit it off well and had been inseparable ever since that party a few days ago. Quinn had also told her about our dates. I was hesitant to tell Madison but she seemed trustworthy enough not to spill to the public about my sexuality.

I sent San the message.

**You and B wanna come over? Quinn wants to celebrate (Probably with video games) she passed her big doctor exam thing. Oh and btw...she asked me to be her girlfriend!**

I had to give her the good news. I'm sooooo ecstatic about Quinn! I'm so lucky too. How does a girl like me get a girl like Quinn Fabray? I shook my head at the thought. Don't question it, Berry. Just go with it. Don't screw it up like everything else.. My phone buzzed and I checked the message.

_It's about time Q grew a pair. And yeah B and I will be there, thirty minutes. Tell Tubbers she's going to get her white ass beat. -S_

I rolled my eyes at the text. This was going to be a long night.

Quinn walked back into the living room. "Madison and Frank will be here soon after she get's off work." I nodded. "Santana and Brittany will be here in about half an hour." Quinn smiled and turned her attention to the TV.

"Oh yeah! Rach, you never told me why you were watching a show where a woman had a crack pipe up her butt...You have something you want to tell me?" Quinn snickered and I threw a couch pillow at her.

"You were the one that left the TV on this channel! And the show wasn't just about the fucking crack pipe lady.." I grumbled. Now she thinks I'm a freak.

Quinn kept on laughing much to my dismay. I turned away from her and huffed, rubbing my temples. I'm not interested in foreign objects being lodged up asses..

I heard Quinn shift behind me and I assumed she got up because the couch moved. Curious as to where she was going I looked up and Quinn was hovering over me, her eyes dark. I swallowed, "Quinn?"

That's when Quinn pushed me back against the couch and straddled me. Holy shit this was hot.

"You're sexy when you're mad.." she trailed off to kiss and suck all over my neck. "Oh—God." I gasped.

I grabbed her hair with my hand and pulled her head back to mash our lips together. She moaned into my mouth and ran her hands up my torso, just barely touching below my breasts. Fucking tease she is. I slid my tongue against hers, exploring every inch of her mouth. Quinn began to suck on my tongue and she rolled her hips down to create delicious friction below my waist.

I was literally seeing stars because this felt fucking amazing, but I knew we couldn't..you know, just yet. "Quinn.." I breathed and she nipped at my bottom lip with her teeth. "_Ah_—jeez..Quinn! I can't.." she raked her fingernails down my torso and I nearly lost it. "Oh God please baby I don't have much self control.." I moaned.

Quinn stopped immediately and smirked. "Baby? What happened to Blondie?" she laughed, completely unfazed at the fact she was practically dry humping me.

I glared at her and tried to push her off of me. I was unsuccessful. "Quinn! Get off of me!"

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying my being on top of you just moments ago." she wiggled her hips and grinned cockily. She was going to be the death of me.

"Quinn I appreciate you're eager to further explore the boundaries of our relationship, but my right arm is encased in a very large, unattractive cast. So I can't be sexy and my right hand is the one I use for pleasuring if you know what I mean.." I rambled and Quinn blushed, getting off of me.

"You're always sexy, Rachel." she muttered and focused on the TV. Embarrassed, Quinn? Serves you right.

We continued to watch some medical show for a few minutes before I thought of a question.

"What's the weirdest medical problem someone had that you've seen at your work, Quinn?"

She eyed me skeptically. "Why do you want to know?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just curious, _baby,_" I teased. She blushed and wore a thoughtful expression for a second.

"Well...I was working at the ER for the night. Everything was slow but then a screaming couple ran in and the man's jeans had blood stains covering the crotch area. He was very much in shock when I asked his girlfriend what had happened. She was pissed the moment I thought she was his girlfriend because she told me she had broken up with him hours before.." Okay...what does that have to do with anything, I wondered.

"Anyway turns out he had tried to sexually assault her. He was pissed that she dumped him and so he forced himself on her. Well turns out he had a um...penis piercing," Quinn's face flushed red as she said that and I laughed. "And out of self defense the girl got a hold of the piercing and uh, ripped it off with her teeth. So like the head of his penis was torn open.."

I stared at her incredulously before doubling over in laughter. I continued like this for a good minute. "Oh my _God! _That's epic!" I wheezed out, trying to get a hold on my laughter. Oh man. I want to meet this girl.

Quinn chuckled halfheartedly, "Yeah, I suppose it would be funny to you. I had to sew his penis back together. Disgusting." This new piece of information only made me laugh harder.

"Come to think of it...why did that woman bring him in? I would have just let him lay there so it would cause permanent damage to his manhood.." she tapped her chin thoughtfully. I distantly heard a knock on the door but was too busy laughing to pay any attention.

Quinn huffed and walked away to open the door. "It's not that funny, Rachel!"

"Did you tell her about the penis thing?" I recognized Madison's voice.

"...yes." Quinn muttered. Fuck I'm going to die laughing. But then, out of nowhere, something heavy landed on my stomach, _hard._

"What the hell..?" I opened my eyes and was met with a once again, pissed off Luke.

"That better be the last time you throw your cat at me, Quinn Fabray!"

"Well them you need to stop laughing." she retorted.

"You guys are so weird." I heard Madison mutter.

I rolled my eyes a stroked Luke's fur, putting a stop to my laughter. "Where's Frank?" I asked.

"Oh he got a 911 call. Apartment fire." Oh yeah, Frank is a fireman. We nodded in understanding.

"Anyway," Madison continued, "Congratulations Blondie! You're a real doctor now!" she yelled excitedly, hugging my favorite blonde. I watched in amusement as Madison hugged the life out of Quinn. "We should celebrate by going out!"

That's when I interrupted them. "Oh no. Quinn is _not_ getting drunk again. Not after what happened last week." I glared at them both.

Madison snickered and Quinn hung her head, ashamed, and came over to me only to kneel down in front of me. "I'm sorry I'm a bitchy drunk..." she mumbled. "A bitchy and horny drunk." she whispered that last part and I laughed, despite the memory of her bitchiness. Quinn batted her eyelashes at me and pouted. Oh that is so not fair. _Don't give in, Don't give in._

Quinn sniffled as if she were about to cry. Ah fuck. I ruffled her hair, "It's okay, Quinn. You're such a child sometimes!" I grinned at her. She smirked and got up to go get a soda.

"Dude Rachel, you are whipped." Madison laughed at me.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Santana you fucking camper! Get out of that spot and fight like a man!" Quinn shouted through a mouthful of chips. How attractive. I laughed at myself. Who am I kidding? I'd find Quinn attractive even if she grew a third foot.<p>

"What are you laughing at, Hobbit?" Santana threw me a look. "As if you could do any better against Q."

"I've beaten Blondie before!" Madison proudly exclaimed.

"You're so full of it, Maddie." Quinn bit back.

"She's lying! I totally beat her. It was amazing. I actually beat her by a few kills." I watched in amusement as Quinn tried to defend her title as undefeated. My girlfriend is such a dork.

_My girlfriend._

Yep I could get used to that. I looked over at Brittany and winked at her. We were both sitting on the couch, her legs resting on my lap. I couldn't play because of my arm and Britt wasn't a fan a video games unless it involved ducks or unicorns. San and Britt had arrived a few hours ago and we were all having a good time. I'm still so happy for Quinn. She deserves this promotion.

I sighed thinking back to Broadway, I miss it. Just one more freaking month. I wonder what Santana has in store for me..

"Alright guys, y'all have to go. I have work tomorrow." Quinn grinned excitedly as she turned off the Xbox. "Thanks for coming over! And thanks again for the stuffed duck, B." Yeah Brittany had brought a toy duck over as a congratulations gift to Quinn..

"You're welcome Q! Remember to feed him." _Wtf._

We all said our goodbyes and everyone left.

"That was fun," Quinn said. I smiled at her in agreement but then yawned. I'm beat.

Quinn chuckled, "Time for bed! I have to leave at six..it's early I know." I nodded in understanding. I got up and walked down the hall to the guest room.

"Night Qui-"

"What do you think you're doing?" she interrupted.

"Um...going to sleep?" I tried to stifle a yawn. Quinn simply rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"You sleep with me now." My heart fluttered and I smiled. Yay!

I settled down in her bed and Quinn muttered something about taking her contacts out and went into the bathroom. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. Over the past year my life has taken a shitty turn, but now maybe things were looking up thanks to a certain blonde. I can't believe a car crash led me to a relationship, and it only took two weeks. I snickered. It's a freaking fairy tale.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked from beside me. When did she get there?

"Um..you." I replied, sheepishly.

I watched her face turn red and she responded. "I hope good things?"

I laughed. "Very good things." We laid there in silence for a few moments before she brought her fingertips to mine.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm at work?"

I smirked at her. "I think I can manage, Blondie."

She grinned before she brought my fingers to her face and studied them closely. "Your fingertips are calloused," she stated quietly.

"Uh, yeah. I play guitar sometimes. Picked it up in college." I bit my lip. What a strange thing to notice. Does she think it's gross?

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. "You have to play for me sometime."

"Only if you sing along," I replied. She has an amazing voice..

Quinn laughed and she turned off the lamp. "Night, Rach."

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP<em>

"Oh my god, what is that infernal beeping sound!" I groaned and pried my sleepy eyes open, and noticed it was the damn clock. Something heavy was sprawled across my torso and I immediately recognized the mop of blonde hair.

"QUINN. GET UP."

She shot up off of me and rubbed her eyes. "Why are you screaming Rachel?" She said as she yawned.

I cursed under my breath and pulled a pillow over my head. "Your damn alarm is going off. Go to work." I said with a muffled voice.

"Oh well I'm going to miss you too, baby." Quinn muttered sarcastically.

I threw the pillow to the side and looked at her through one eye. "Be safe. Save lives. I'll miss you. Bye." I shot at her and turned over to resume sleeping.

I heard her laugh and she pressed her lips to my cheek and she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I grinned to myself. Now more sleep.

* * *

><p>Good heavens, Why am I so fucking short? I was currently trying to reach a glass because I was so damn thirsty, but yeah. Being vertically challenged and all, I settled for turning the faucet on and drinking from it. Good thing Quinn isn't here to see me act so slovenly. I looked over at the clock and it was 10 PM. She should be home soon, I thought to myself.<p>

It's like she heard could hear my thoughts and walked right into the apartment and collapsed on the couch. "I'm soooooo exhausted." she whined.

I giggled and walked over to her. "Long day, Blondie?"

She glared at me playfully. "The interns I have, are idiots. My day was great, just long. My first patient is seven. Her name is Camie, she has bad kidneys and is waiting for a transplant, she's such a sweet little girl.." Quinn trailed off and bit her lip. By the look in Quinn's eyes the little girl might lose the big fight..

To distract Quinn, I asked her another question. "How's it feel being a resident?"

"It's amazing, Rach," she whispered.

"I'm glad for you, then." I leaned in to kiss her and she kissed me back softly. "Can we go to bed now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Kind of a filler chapter again. I need to set the mood for Quinn and Rachel for the things I plan on doing later in the story.**

**I encourage you to stick with me however!**

**I put a little bit of angst in this chapter..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

One week later.

_Get someone to bring you to the hospital please!-Quinn_

I frowned, looking at the text. Why would she want me there? I'm sure she's busy working..

**Why?** I sent back. Almost immediately she replied.

_I learned Camie loves musicals! Her favorite being The Lion King..Please come :( I know she'd love it if she met someone who actually worked on Broadway!-Quinn_

My stomach dropped at the text. I knew it wasn't my place to tell her, but she was getting so attached to that little girl. I just don't want Quinn to get hurt seeing as the little girl is deathly ill. However, it's admirable that she gets so involved with her patients. I sighed and answered her,

**Alright Blondie I'll ask if Santana or B can give me a ride, she should fully prepare herself to meet _The_ Rachel Berry! **

_I'm sure she doesn't even know who you are, Rach. She's seven. But thank you so much!xoxo -Quinn_

I rolled my eyes at her text. Everyone should know who I am regardless of age. I looked over at the clock and it was 1 PM. I guess I should be able to get there in half an hour, now I wonder who can take me.. I should probably ask B first seeing as she loves kids. I can't imagine how Santana would be able to control her language or temper around an ill child.

**Hey B! If you aren't busy could you give me a ride to the hospital? Quinn wants me to meet this little girl who is one of her patients. **

_Sure Rachel! I'll pick you up in a few. Sanny is working so I'm really really bored and would love to go to the hospital with you- Britt_

* * *

><p>I half listened as Brittany rambled on about Ducks or some shit. We were on our way to the hospital and Brittany was excited about meeting this little girl since she loves children. I feel like I need to warn her about the child's current state of health though. Brittany is sensitive to say the least and I don't want her to be upset.<p>

"Hey Britt," I cut off her rambling. "This little girl we are going to go see, she's really sick."

"Oh like with the flu? I had that once, it was so gross. I puked everywhere." she said innocently. I laughed at her statement.

"No B, much worse than the flu. Something is wrong with her kidneys and she has to stay at the hospital. That's why Quinn is her doctor. I just wanted to let you know so you won't be sad when you see her."

"Oh don't worry Rachel. I'll be extra happy so maybe she will be extra happy too and get better." Brittany smiled childishly. I had to chuckle at her naivety. There should be more people like Brittany.

"Have you and Q had sex yet?" Brittany asked out of nowhere. What a sudden change of subject..

I gawked at her and blushed. Damn her and her bluntness. "Um..no Brittany, we haven't.." It's only been a few weeks since we've been together. And also I have this hideous unattractive cast weighing me down. Only _three more weeks,_ I keep telling myself.

"Well why haven't you guys then? Don't you two love each other?" Brittany pouted.

_Love?_ I don't know if I'm ready for love yet. After Karen and everything.. All I know is is that Quinn makes me happy and I hope I make her happy as well.

"We just aren't ready yet, Britt." I replied. The girl seemed to drop the subject and we drove in silence.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and I slid on some sunglasses. I wasn't near as ridiculously clothed as I was on Quinn and I's first date, but I had to take some precautions. I wasn't in the mood for some damn paparazzi.

We strode into the hospital and I walked up to the lady at the desk, sunglasses still on.

"Hi, can you get me Doctor Quinn Fabray?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure, I'll page her down here. However, she could be busy." the woman answered politely.

I simply nodded and Britt and I took a seat on one of the couches in the waiting area. A few minutes later a smiling Quinn, dressed clad in her scrubs and lab-coat, came to meet us.

"Hey guys!" she greeted us excitedly before leaning down for a kiss. Is she crazy? I turned my head which resulted in her planting her lips on my cheek. "Not here!" I hissed into her ear, wiping my cheek off.

She giggled. "Oops."

_Oops? _I rolled my eyes as she told us to follow her. I observed Quinn as she was explaining to us Camie's various likes and dislikes and her state of health right now. She was apparently stable today and was very happy. I tried to keep my face from betraying the fact that I was concerned for Quinn's well being. I don't want this little girl to die and Quinn be heartbroken..

My thoughts were interrupted as we arrived at a small hospital room similar to mine, only there were a whole bunch of beeping machines everywhere."Camie, these are my very good friends, Rachel and Brittany." Quinn introduced us excitedly.

I brought my attention to Camie, who was laying in bed with her head propped up so she could engage in conversation properly. My heart nearly fell to pieces at the sight of this sweet little girl. She was smiling, but you could tell this girl was very, very ill. Her face was gaunt and the sockets of her eyes were darkened. Her thin blonde hair fell lifelessly around her shoulders. Her skin was also deathly pale. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. _Be strong, Berry. _I looked over at Brittany and she was smiling but you would see in her eyes how she felt looking at the little girl.

"Do you know where my friend Rachel works?" Quinn asked, dragging me out of my thoughts. I smiled at Camie and took off my sunglasses. Camie shook her head and look at me curiously.

"Well," Quinn tapped her chin thoughtfully. I laughed, she's great with children. "If I remember right, Rachel here works in a musical, on Broadway." I sneaked a peek at the little girl and she beamed.

"Wow really!" she asked excitedly. I grinned and sat next to her on the edge of her bed.

"Yes really! I hear you like _The Lion King. _I absolutely love that musical too! I've seen it quiet a few times, actually." I exaggerated my tone of voice.

"Really?" her eyes grew wide. "I've only seen it once with my Daddy. It was the best ever! Who is your favorite? Mine is Pumbaa!" she said joyfully.

"I have to say that I like Simba the best." I answered her. I turned to Brittany and Quinn. "What about you guys? Who is your favorite?" I asked playfully.

Brittany immediately answered, "Zazu!" and Quinn shook her head and laughed, "My favorite is Scar."

This caused everyone in the room to frown. Nice choice, Quinn.

"Doctor Quinn!" Camie whined. "He's the bad guy!"

"Yeah Q. He killed Mufasa! It was so sad.." Brittany added.

Quinn huffed and pouted. "I think he's funny!"

"I think you just like him 'cause it reminds you of Rachel's sexy scar, Q." Brittany stated innocently.

I flushed red and Quinn face palmed. "That is not the reason!" she shouted.

"Sexy? What's that?" Camie asked rather loudly.

"Nothing!" I blurted out. God Brittany is so blunt.

"How did you even get that scar and cast, Miss Rachel? And can I sign it? My friend broke her leg once and my whole class signed her cast at school. It was so pretty!"

I smiled warmly at the girl, thankful for the sudden change of the subject. No wonder Quinn was so fond of her.

"Of course you can sign it." I looked at Quinn signaling her to get a marker. "And to answer your question, I was in a little car accident. That's why I have this ugly scar and big cast."

"Oh." She nodded knowingly.

Quinn walked over to us and handed Camie the marker and the girl immediately began drawing all over my cast. I giggled. She's so sweet.

I heard a knock on the door and a man walked in. "Hey baby!" he called out a walked over to Camie and kissed her forehead.

"Hi daddy," she said, uninterested in him and more in my arm.

I looked at him as he walked over to Quinn. "Hi Dr. Fabray, how has she been doing today?"

My girlfriend laughed and said, "It's Quinn, Mr. Daniels. And she's having one of her better days, actually, but.." her voice became low and I couldn't hear the rest of what they were saying but their faces became somber, so I knew it couldn't have been good news. Mr. Daniels nodded sadly and walked over to his little girl.

"Hey darling. You need to say goodbye now, we have to get your medicine done." He looked into my eyes and I nodded at him. Camie finished with my arm and handed the marker to her dad.

"Thank you for coming Miss Rachel. Maybe I can see you on Boardway one day!" she said happily. I laughed. She must mean _Broadway_ of course.

"I'll be sure to get you tickets then." I told her, knowing fully well that she might not be able to see me perform one day.

We all said our goodbyes as Quinn told Mr. Daniels she'd be back momentarily to take care of Camie. Quinn was escorting us down the hallways to leave when Brittany announced she had to go to the bathroom, and would meet me at the car.

I told her to go ahead and turned my attention to Quinn. "Well that was nice. I had a really good—Quinn!" I shouted, surprised, as she roughly pulled me into some sort of room and locked the door.

She then pushed me against the wall and attacked my lips with hers, eliciting a breathy moan from me. My cast hit the wall and made a loud band, causing me to jump. Fucking nuisance.

"What's gotten into you, baby?" I gasped as she sucked at the skin below the curve of my jawline.

"You have," she whispered, shoving her thigh between my legs. I rocked my hips against her leg, shamelessly evoking pleasure in all the right places. "You're just so attractive.." she continued, sucking on my neck. God, she's probably going to give me a hickey. So worth it though.

"I just couldn't help myself." she finished and captured my lips in hers again. She sweetly sucked on my tongue before sliding her hands under my shirt and onto my bra covered breasts.

_Oh god._

"You sure do know what you're—_fuck_- doing, Quinn." I moaned as she massaged my boobs. I continued gyrating my hips down on her leg again. Oh man how I want to take her right now. "I've done my research.." she whispered hotly into my ear. Really now?

I suddenly heard a little beeping noise and Quinn cursed, stopping her movements much to my annoyance.

"Right now?" she groaned. "Of all times!" Quinn looked at her pager and grumbled. She backed away from me and gave me a once over.

"You should clean yourself up, Rachel." she smirked. Oh ha ha.

I glared at her playfully. "You think you're so funny, don't you. Well fuck you."

She laughed heartily and winked at me. "You know you want to."

Damn... she was right.

She gave me one last kiss and left the room, claiming there was an emergency that she needed to get to. I licked my lips and smiled as I could still taste her. She was almost too much. I looked down at my disheveled shirt and I straightened it out and then I smoothed down my hair before making my way out of the hospital and to Brittany's car.

"There you are!" Brittany frowned. "Where were you? I thought the aliens that took me away had came back and got you this time."

I deadpanned at her statement. _What?_

She narrowed her eyes and looked at my neck. "Is that a hickey?"

I brought my hand to my neck and covered it. "No." I lied.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming to the hospital today, Rachel. It was really sweet of you. She was talking about you for the rest of the day." Quinn looked up from her book and at me, grabbing my hand.<p>

I swallowed thickly. "It was no problem, Quinn. She's a very charming little girl." Here we go.

She stared off at some corner of the room, smiling fondly. "Yeah she is." Quinn's face fell. "I'm worried about her though. She seems to be getting worse." she whispered quietly.

I bit my lip. Time to talk.

"Um, that reminds me Quinn.." I started, not sure how to form the words. "I think maybe that you are getting to close to Camie." I focused on Quinn's shirt, not wanting to look at her face.

The mood in the room then became tense and Quinn drew her hand back from mine. "Don't." she said harshly. I looked into too her eyes, which were flashing with anger. Taken aback by her sudden change in mood, I sat there for a few seconds not saying anything.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, wanting to continue. "But Quinn, you said so yourself that Doctors can't get attached to their patients-"

"Rachel, don't." Quinn repeated interrupting me. I watched her hands as they clenched together roughly.

I have to get this out there. "Quinn I'm just worried about you. If Camie doesn't make it.."

"Shut _up, _Rachel!" Quinn got up violently and started pacing the room before training her eyes on me.

I flinched under her gaze. "How dare you! You can't just sit there and talk about her death like that! That's not fair to her! She deserves to be believed in!" Quinn yelled, breathing heavily. "She can fight this!"

I bit my lip, hard. Way to go, me.

"And how do you go on saying she is going to die! I'm the doctor! I deal with death every fucking day. I know when someone is going to die!" She gestured around wildly.

Now that's not fair.

"I'm just concerned for you, Quinn! I don't want to see you get hurt. And I said _if_ she doesn't make it. So you're right. I'm not the doctor, you are. You know better than I do, which is why you shouldn't be so fucking upset with me for bringing this up!" I spat out angrily.

I looked back at Quinn, fully expecting her to lash out again, but instead she let out a broken sob.

Fuck.

"Dammit. I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean.." I trailed off, keeping my eyes on Quinn as she folded her arms around herself. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Come here, baby." I said softly, patting the space on the bed next to me. I'm a terrible girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't mean to make her fucking cry.

She acquiesced and sat down next to me, but not before throwing her arms around my neck, sobbing freely. I never really understood how Santana was always so upset when Brittany was hurt, but now I do. It hurts when someone you care about is upset.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Quinn. I don't know what I'm talking about." I said quietly, hoping to stop her crying somehow.

Quinn pulled back and looked at me through watery eyes. It's amazing how good she looks even when she's letting loose the waterworks.

She shook her head at me. "But you do know what you're talking about, Rachel. I've been trying to convince myself that she's going to be okay but..The medical evidence suggests otherwise.." she laid her head down on the crook of my neck and resumed crying. Completely at a loss, I whispered words of comfort to her, doing my best to try and console her.

She sighed shakily. "I..I shouldn't be so upset but it's only reminding me of Peter.." I felt tears drop on my chest and I tightened my hold on her.

"Who's Peter?" I asked gently.

She sniffled. "When I first started my internship, he was one of my patients. He was such a lovely little boy. He had..cancer but despite that he was always so joyful and happy. I quickly became close to him even though I wasn't suppose too." she traced the letters on my shirt numbly. "He ended up dying."

So that's why she was so upset when I brought Camie up. I suddenly felt like the world's biggest ass and ran my hand on her shoulder back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn."

She merely whimpered and held on to me tighter, as If somehow I could make it better. I really wish I could.

We sat there like that for however long. I was content to hold her, seeing as how she was hurting badly. I felt my eyes tear up. Fuck that shit, I'm not going to cry. Quinn's the one who has the hard job of being a doctor.

_I deal with death every fucking day!_

Her words echoed in my mind, darkly. I swallowed thickly and looked over at the clock. It was almost midnight. I sighed and looked down at Quinn, who was snoring softly, her cheeks tear-stained. I reached over to turn off the lamp, doing my best not to disturb Quinn, and settled back down in bed careful not to let my cast cause her any discomfort.

I stroked her hair and thought about today. That sweet little girl who is probably going to die, and Quinn, who will be heartbroken all over again.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**I honestly meant to have this up yesterday, but ff was playing games with me. Not cool.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Two weeks later.

"Okay Berry, this is just some guy from some website from whatever place...I forget. But! You need to answer his questions as gracefully as you can, but what am I saying? You're able to prattle on about anything to the point of making someone's ears explode," Santana explained to me.

I rolled my eyes at her statement. We were currently on our way to some place so I could do an interview. We are going to be talking about my new show Santana got me on. I play the lead, as usual, and it's a love story, as usual. Santana won't tell me any major details about the show which is a little off putting, but..I trust her. I'm just glad to be going somewhere anyway.

I'm dying to get out of Quinn's apartment. It's been a slow few weeks.

It's so boring when she isn't home. I've seen everything there is to see on Netflix except those dull documentaries Quinn enjoys watching. And yes I've lowered my standards and have begun to watch a few of those now. I now know more than any soul needs to know about the nuclear bombings in Japan during WWII.

Kill me now.

Even though Quinn explained to me why she likes watching films like that, it still astounds me. They are so fucking boring. But, I find myself watching them with her all the time now, since she loves them so much. I'd watch whatever the hell she wanted as long as we could cuddle during.

I mentally scoffed at that thought. I haven't been this sappy since high school. But life does that to you. Combined with my long work hours, my father, Karen, and the damn public eye watching my every move, I haven't been a lot of things since high school.

But enough with the angst.

Quinn however, makes it all better. I smiled a very cheesy smile as I thought about her. It's been a few weeks since we've been going out. We mostly spend time on her couch (not that I'm complaining) because of how often she's working. That woman works _a lot._

She comes home exhausted, but then insists we spend time together even though she can hardly stay awake. It's almost charming the way she falls asleep on me while we relax, but the brunt of her exhaustion comes from Camie.

My heart clenched thinking back to a few weeks ago when she broke down. I could tell that that little girl was not getting better. I have been visiting her more often, and each time she draws a new picture on my cast. It's cute. However, yesterday when I had visited her, she could hardly hold up a conversation she was so sick.

I sighed. It's heartbreaking.

"Why the hell are you so quiet, Berry? It's unnerving." Santana looked at me questioningly, taking her eyes off of the road.

"Santana, pay attention to the road." I mumbled, still wary of the whole driving business. Thinking about Camie and Quinn has left me in a tired mood now.

She rolled her eyes and locked them in front of her. "Now what's wrong, Dwarf?"

Having confided in Santana before, I answered. "It's Quinn."

I watched her grip the steering wheel harder, her knuckles turning white. "What did she do to you?" she asked, scowling.

I grinned softly at her unnecessary protectiveness. "It's nothing like that, San. She's great to me."

Santana relaxed and and her grip loosened. "Well then what about her?"

I bit my lip. "It's just one of her patients at the hospital. She's a little girl that Quinn absolutely adores. She's probably going to die."

I thought about how if I said that to Quinn..she'd kill me. We hardly even talk about her now, though. I'm afraid that it'll upset her.

Santana blew out a long breath. "Wow that sucks. I don't know what to tell you."

"Yeah." I sighed.

We pulled in to some tall building and Santana parked the SUV.

"Well I'm sure she's used to it, she's a doctor. It's going to be fine." Santana dismissed the conversation just like that.

Yeah right.

She's not one for consoling people, so I just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hello I'm Jeffrey. It's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan," an obviously gay man said to me as we sat down on a very expensive looking leather couch. He beamed at me and I put on my show personality for the cameras and him.<p>

"Thank you. It's quite a pleasure to be here Jeffrey." Santana was off in another room meeting with the director of the show. Which I don't even know the name of..oops.

"I want to start out by asking, how is your arm? What a terrible thing to happen!" he asked, concerned.

"Oh well thank you for asking. I um- well my cast will be off next week, so that's good. As you can see I have this ugly scar above my eye, so I'm not so happy about that." I playfully frowned and pointed to my face. Of course I actually _am_ extremely upset at my scar regardless of the fact people think it's fine.

"Oh darling your scar merely exemplifies your good looks you have nothing to worry about." he gushed.

"Oh well thank you." I laughed, having to refrain from rolling my eyes. I am tired of hearing that.

"Well we're all glad you didn't obtain more lethal injuries and managed to escape the wreck relatively unharmed. Are you upset that you can't finish your show?" he asked.

"Well at first I was of course, I really loved working with Jason and the rest of the cast. But, I've just been relaxing, working on my singing and stuff. I'm glad they found a replacement for me and that they can finish the show." I told him as convincingly as I could.

"Of course! Now, I understand you will be on a new show coming up.. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm ecstatic. I trust my manager knows what she is doing and has gotten me on a great one. I really am excited for this."

He looked down at a folder of papers that I assume are about the show and resumed speaking. "It says here that you will play a happily married woman, but then you fall in love with another person, a _woman_ no less! I really admire how you would do a show about this kind of thing.."

I really didn't hear what else he was saying because I was still stuck on the fact I was doing a show where I play a _lesbian_. The fuck?

I can practically hear Santana's laugh right now. What the hell does she think she's doing? Won't this mess with my reputation? Ah fuck Santana did this on purpose. It was probably some big joke because of Quinn.

"And who is this, Quinn Fabray the paps caught you with?" I whipped my eyes to him and broke out of my thoughts. He was holding up the same picture of Quinn and I leaving the hospital. Wow he switches topics fast.

"Oh she's just a friend," I answered, panicking a bit. I'm going to kill Santana.

"Ah. Well that's too bad. You should hear some of the more interesting rumors about the two of you." He caught my eye and smirked. I took notice of the way he drawled out the word 'interesting' very provocatively.

Joy.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking, Santana! Casting me in a show as a lesbian!" I shouted at her as we drove away from that damn place.<p>

"Oh come on Berry. It's suppose to be a very promising show. I know what I'm doing. And besides, it was B's idea," she shrugged indifferently.

"It was _Brittany's_ idea? Why on earth would this be _her_ idea?" What the fuck! Everyone is out to get me.. My mind flocked back to my lip gloss for a second.

"Calm down, midget. She has some sort of master plan going on, I don't know. She wants you and Quinn to be out together and she thought having you play a lesbian might make it easier."

...

"That's actually quite brilliant." I mumbled, taken aback.

Santana smirked and said, "Yeah. I know. And I've come to the conclusion that you being openly lesbian shouldn't put too much of a damper on your career. People love you." People in Lima sure don't.

"Yeah well I'm going to have to talk with Quinn about it. She's not to keen about being in the public eye." I don't even know if she talks to her parents or anything. Probably not. Hell is Quinn even going to tell anyone from Lima about us? We haven't really discussed these aspects of our relationship.

"She's the complete opposite of Karen." I said quietly. Oh wait..

Santana narrowed her eyes at the road, finally acknowledging the fact I don't like it when she averts her eyes from it. "Who the hell is Karen?" Shit. Perceptive bitch.

"No one." I put my head in my hands.

"Berry. Tell me." she said sternly.

"It's none of your business, Santana." I bit back, suddenly in a bad mood. I should watch what I say around people.

"I'm going to make it business by shoving my foot up your ass if you don't tell me." she grumbled.

Not feeling up for an argument, I acquiesced. "She was my first girlfriend. The first person I had genuine feelings for." I answered grudgingly.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? And how the fuck did you keep her from me? I know everything! You're good." she smiled a little bit, trying to lighten the mood.

I sighed. "Santana I was confused and she was there and sort of swept me off my feet..I don't know. She's gone now though, it's whatever."

A scowl returned to Santana's face. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Emotionally. She wanted to be out and not hide anymore, but I wasn't ready. So she left. That's why I said her and Quinn are the opposite." I told her, keeping the conversation brief for a reason.

Santana looked thoughtful for a few minutes. I wonder what she's thinking in her twisted, dark mind..

"Well do you want to hang out with me and B today? We could watch a few movies. She's not working."

I looked at Santana in surprise. She was not one to drop a subject like this. But whatever.

"Yeah sure San, that sounds lovely."

* * *

><p>I looked over at Brittany who was watching the movie through her fingers and felt sympathy for her.<p>

"Santana why are you making us watch this? B is not a fan!" I threw a throw pillow at Santana and she glared at me.

"It's the best fucking movie ever!" she shot back.

I rolled my eyes. We were watching _The Dark Knight_. I wasn't a big fan of Batman but Santana is and I didn't care what movie we would watch. However, Brittany is most certainly not enjoying this movie.

"Sanny that Joker guy is a creep! I know I said I'd watch this with you but I'm not even sure what's going on.." Brittany pouted.

I had to admit, The Joker is a fucking psycho. Somehow I imagine Quinn enjoys watching this movie too..

Santana looked at Britt lovingly and then switched the channel to what appears to be _Shrek._ What a sap.

Oh! I need to text Quinn and tell her I'm at San's so she knows where I am when she gets home..

**Quinn! I'm hanging with San and Britt so when you get off work you won't be worried when I'm not there. xoxo**

Brittany squealed with laughter as the cat in the movie did something utterly ridiculous, and Santana laughed right along with her. I grinned at the two of them and Santana caught my eye and scowled.

I rolled my eyes. "Santana I know your a big, mushy, sappy, teddy bear of a person already. You don't have to hide it." I teased.

Santana flipped me the bird and returned her eyes to the screen. Brittany rolled her eyes as well and said,

"S I like it when you're all sweet. It makes me happy. I know you want to be tough but you don't have to be around Rachel!" Brittany told her.

I snickered much to Santana's dismay and turned my attention to my phone, which was buzzing from a new message.

_Okay Rach. I'll see you tonight. Kisses!-Quinn_

I beamed at her message. She never fails to make me swoon. She recently gave me her spare key anyway, so I could get in to her place without fault if the door were to be locked. Spare key is a big deal for a relationship.

"Stop sexting Q, Berry." Santana shouted smugly.

"Bite me, Santana."

"I'll leave that to Tubbers."

"Remember that time I bit you too hard San?"

I blushed and looked away. Sex crazed beasts.

Oh yeah!

I turned to Brittany with a skeptical look on my face. "B...Did you really come up with the idea of the lesbian Broadway show in order to make it easier for Quinn and I to come out?"

Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I did. I'm smart at some things sometimes. Never math though."

I looked at her and grinned. "Of course, Britt."

* * *

><p>I walked up to the apartment complex, waving goodbye to Santana, and was greeted by Quinn, who was once again smoking. I eyed her suspiciously and she gave me a faint smile.<p>

"Hey Rachel." she brought the cigarette to her lips and took a long drag. Okay...she has to be.. stressed.

"Are you doing alright, Quinn?" I asked carefully.

She shrugged indifferently. "I could be better." she shoved her free hand in her pocket and looked away.

I chewed on my lip thoughtfully. "Rough day at work?"

She simply nodded. I knew this had to be about Camie. A breeze picked up and I shivered involuntarily.

Quinn sighed and linked our arms together, flicking her cigarette butt to the ground. I frowned.

"Quinn.." I scolded softly. "Don't litter."

She broke out in a goofy grin that was contagious and apologized. She then picked it up and threw it away. "Better?" she teased and took my arm again.

"Much." I replied sarcastically.

We walked up to her apartment and took a seat on her couch, as usual. We couldn't do much else really, seeing as my arm is STILL encased in this cast. Ugh.

I looked over at Quinn who was sitting ramrod straight and she was tapping her fingers against her thigh anxiously. I bit down on the inside of my cheek, unsure of what to say. It's hot and cold with her tonight.

When she started tapping her foot I broke. "Quinn?"

She looked over at me and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Well okay.

I sighed. "Will you help me with my shower. You know, wrap my arm up?"

Her expression softened and she nodded. "You cripples are really a menace to society." she made a tsk noise and I slapped her arm playfully.

At least she was joking around.

"Come on, Rach. Let's get you ready for bed."

It's like I'm some fucking child. Oh well.

* * *

><p>I sat in bed waiting for Quinn to finish with her shower. Rather impatiently might I add. I'm going to claw my eyes out from this boredom. I just want to talk to Quinn and fall asleep in her arms like every other night these past few weeks. Moments like that are why I haven't driven myself to the brink of insanity. Well..If I wasn't already insane.<p>

I started to hum The Beatles' _All My Loving_ when Quinn walked out of the bathroom, hair soaking wet.

She smirked at me and threw herself on to the bed, or well, on to _me._

"Quinn!" I laughed and shoved her away. "Your hair is dripping. Don't you dry it off?"

Wrong question to ask.

She smirked devilishly, then shook her hair around wildly, splattering drops of water all over me.

"You're such a child!" I screeched, moving away from her. Playful Quinn?

She giggled and stopped her dog-like actions, planting herself next to me.

I grinned. "In a better mood?" Her face fell a bit when I said that. Damn.

"Sorry for being a pill earlier, long day."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "You want to hear about my day?"

She rolled her eyes teasingly. "Will you be able to control yourself? You could talk all day."

"I resent that."

Quinn just poked me in the side and told me to tell her about my day. I complied enthusiastically.

"Well, it started off boring, as usual. I hate it when you're gone. I get sooo bored-"

"Yes because me saving you from your boredom is more important than me saving _lives.__" _she stated, sarcasm turned on.

Couldn't argue with that logic though.

"Shut up. Anyway. I had to go to that interview I told you about. They asked about you."

I gauged her expression and it was a little frantic. I quickly interjected.

"I just said you were a friend, don't worry." Quinn visibly relaxed.

"..which brings me to my next point. Quinn, Santana got me on a show where I play a married woman..but then falls in love with another girl. So it's like a whole 'omg a lesbian tragic love-story' but with singing.." I rambled on a bit but I had to get this out there.

Quinn frowned. "Okay..."

"Well um..I wouldn't normally be doing something like this seeing as I play very, very straight women and it might put a damper on my rep. But, it was actually B's idea to do this which is strange because she never really comes up with good ideas and we all know she is a little bit out there but-"

"Rach, spit it out. You're rambling." Quinn sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

"She thought it'd make it easier for us to announce our relationship to the public. Me playing a gay person and all."

Quinn pursed her lips. I watched her carefully as various emotions flickered across her beautiful face. I guess she finally settled on mild annoyance.

"We don't have to announce it right away, right?" she bit her lip.

I shook my head immediately. "No. No of course not. This is a huge step. For both of us. I obviously couldn't do it before, but I'm ready now. And I know how much you want your privacy and that won't really work out seeing as I'm a star but..I just- I want to be able to go places with you and I'm more comfortable with myself and..yeah. I want to do this. Do you?" I asked hesitantly.

My heart melted when she spoke. "I want to do whatever you want to do."

I was about to speak again when she interrupted.

"You literally crashed into my life. And I know I have...issues, back at Lima, and I want to be hidden form the world, but I also want to be with you. And not in secret. And also cast arm free.. but I digress. Being with you comes with being with the paparazzi and your screaming fans. You have me wrapped around you and I don't know how you managed it, maybe with your secret Rachel Berry powers or something.."

What?

"But you've made me feels things. Good things. And I just...I don't know. I want you to be happy. And if you want to announce our relationship to the world, then whatever."

"But Quinn..people from Lima may very well harass us. What about your parents?" I asked.

Her expression hardened. "They've wanted nothing to do with me. What makes you think that will change?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Quinn doesn't talk about her parents. Or too her parents as I just learned. Anytime I ask about them she shuts down. I'll get her to talk one day though..

Secret powers, right?

Quinn yawned, loudly, and then dove under the covers. Well I guess this conversation is over.

I laughed and settled into bed next to her. "No reading tonight, Quinn?"

She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled up next to me. Alrighty then. I turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Whatever the fuck was vibrating so obnoxiously <em>loud<em>, it better stop. I'm trying to sleep!

I pried my eyes open and looked around the darkened room. It's got to be the middle of the night! I saw the lit up source of the stupid vibrating and noticed it was Quinn's pager. I looked over at Quinn who was sleeping soundly and taking the majority of the covers. Hmmm.

Wasting no time I shouted, "Quinn! Your pager thing!"

She shot up and looked around wildly. "Fuck." I heard her whisper. She stumbled out of bed and I groaned and laid back down. I'm so not in the mood for this. Of course Quinn's the one who has to leave..

"God dammit! Fucking great. I'm tiiiired" I heard her whine.

Concerned, I sat up and looked at her. She was flinging around the room, desperately scrambling to get her things. "What is it Quinn?"

"There's a big emergency. Probably a wreck or something. Oh maybe there was a mass shooting?" Well then.

I sat there watching her run around the room. What the hell was I suppose to do?

She eventually got what she needed and ran out the door, slamming it. I sighed and looked over at the clock.

_3:21 am._

I'm going back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Grr I just want to write so many things into this story and it's so hard to figure out how to do it! So frustrating..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

I was currently waiting for the doctor who was going to be removing my cast. I tapped my knees impatiently. Where is he? I want this motherfucker gone!

"Rachel, relax." I heard Quinn say and I looked over at her. She was sitting in a chair next to me, legs crossed, and reading some medical magazine.

I watched as she lazily turned a page. "Your impatience won't make him arrive any quicker. In fact, for some of the more difficult patients, us doctors purposely make people like you wait for the heck of it."

A smile played on her lips and I rolled my eyes. Very mature.

"Quinn Fabray! What if said difficult people were actually dying?"

"If they have an appointment like you do, I doubt they are dying." She flipped another page.

I scoffed and looked away. Quinn decided she'd keep me company while I was here at the hospital. I looked back over at her. Her hair was down and she was dressed in the usual doctor attire.

I grinned. "You look so professional in your scrubs. It's cute." I poked her side.

She brought her eyes to mine for a moment but she then flushed and looked away. "Shut it, Berry."

I laughed and shoved her lightly. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see my doctor standing in front of me.

Finally! I shot up quickly. "Thank Moses! Let's go doc."

I didn't even have to look to know Quinn was rolling her eyes at me. She got up and stood beside me.

The doctor chuckled and beckoned for me to follow. Quinn trailed behind me. We walked into a large room with various shelves of casting plaster or whatever the hell that was called. There was a teenage boy in the room as well and he was getting _both_ of his arms encased in a casts. I winced. That's gotta be a pain.

A different, younger looking doctor than my other one walked up to me.

"You want that thing off?" he smiled with his teeth and winked at me. Oh God.

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. "Yes please."

I watched as he held out a very precarious looking sawing instrument. I eyed it. That thing is going to go sawing away at my arm? No way.

The doctor boy laughed and he smiled again. "Relax, I'm a doctor. I know what I'm doing." He looked smug and gave me a once over. Kill me nowwww.

I heard Quinn scoff beside me and she stepped up to him. "I think I can handle this. Go away." She took the instrument out of his hands.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who do you think you are?" I chewed on the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Quinn looked pissed.

"I'm Doctor Fabray, resident surgeon. As your superior, Doctor.." she looked at his coat, "_Temple,_ You can go do something else." I raised my brow at Quinn. She sure is...fiery.

The guy pouted and stalked off. I laughed. "Was that necessary?"

Quinn scowled. "He was being immature and unprofessional."

What?

I gave her a funny look and she avoided my gaze. Is Quinn the jealous type? She sighed and grabbed my arm, turning on the saw.

Yeah, no. I backed away frantically and Quinn arched an eyebrow at me and smirked. "I thought you wanted that off." She pointed at my cast.

Well sorrrrrry! When one is about to have a dangerous medical instrument held against their arm it can be a little frightening.

I shook my head. "Do you even know how to use that?"

Quinn stared at me blankly. "Seriously, Rach?"

I glared at her and she rolled her eyes. She then rolled up her sleeve revealing her forearm. Curious, I kept an eye on her. She turned the saw back on and put it right against her bare fucking arm.

"What the hell? Quinn!" I turned around quickly and I watched as the other people in the room gave me incredulous looks. Oh bite me.

"Oh my God, Rachel. It doesn't hurt you. Turn around." I could hear her trying not to laugh.

Reassured by her apparent consciousness, I looked at her arm and she turned the saw back on.

"See it just stops if it touches your arm. No worries." she was wearing a shit eating grin as she demonstrated. Ass.

Quinn brought me closer to her and began sawing into the cast. I was sad to see the cute drawings Camie created go, but I want this cast off. I'm sure she'd understand...

Quinn finished and gently pulled the cast off. "Do _not _scratch at your skin or peel at it or anything. And if you've noticed your arm is smaller than before, due to lack of use, and the er..arm hair is longer." she stared at me to gauge my reaction.

Ewwww.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Gross."

She giggled and bit her lip. "It'll go away soon. Your arm might also be a little sore and stiff. Perfectly normal."

"Thank you Doctor." I grinned at her.

She blushed and looked away. "Go get your last x-ray. I'll be with Camie so you know where to find me." she squeezed my hand and left, disposing the cast.

I sighed and moved my arm around. I winced. It is pretty stiff. I looked at it more closely and saw my skin was irritated and the hair was significantly longer. Ughhh. My arm is fucking part big foot now.

My doctor, not the annoying flirty one, led me into the x-ray room and directed me to lay my arm in various positions.

After several shots it was determined that I would no longer require a cast. I'd be lying if I said I was able to act in an appropriate, civilized manner at this news.

Well I mean..maybe in some cultures civilized means jumping up and down excitedly like a three year old.

Maybe.

I practically skipped down the halls of the hospital to Camie's familiar room.

I walked in and grinned. "Cast free! No more cast!" I shouted and Camie smiled at me.

"You also have good news?" she shrieked. "I do too!"

The girl was practically beaming. "Oh yeah?" I sat down beside her. "What's your good news?" I looked over at Quinn who was smiling slightly, her eyes looking troubled though. I frowned.

"My Daddy said I'm getting better! A new kidney. Maybe I can go back to school now!" Camie looked absolutely ecstatic as she drew me out of my thoughts.

My heart swelled and I hugged Camie. "That's wonderful! I bet you miss school, huh?"

"Yeah I really do! Especially my friend Ed. We used to play kickball a lot.." Camie prattled on about her school life and I half listened. My gaze was fixated on Quinn as she filled out papers on her clipboard, her brow furrowed. She looked upset.

I can only imagine why she would be upset right now. She's been so worried about Camie and her health. Quinn should be happy. She looked up from her clipboard and her eyes met mine. She faltered a bit before composing herself and walked over to us.

"Alright Camie it's time to rest like I said. And _no_ eating." Quinn smiled down at the girl.

"Bye Doctor Quinn, by Broadway Rachel!" I laughed and we exited her room.

We walked in silence throughout the hospital. Quinn was very quiet and she furrowed her brow in thought.

I bit my lip and laced our fingers together, deciding not to pester her about anything. "Are you ready to go make a statement about our relationship?"

Oh yeah, that's right. Santana was taking my beautiful girlfriend and I to another interview with Jeffrey. It's time to out myself.

Ah fuck. A realization hit me. I have yet to tell my Dad. I think I might just put that off for a little bit longer..

Quinn smiled down at me. "Yes, I am. Maybe now I can take you out and you won't dress up like a bank robber."

"You think you're _so_ funny."

"I know I'm funny."

* * *

><p>"So last week when I asked who Quinn was last week, you flat out lied? 'Oh she's just a friend' you said." Jeffrey asked, a smug look on his face.<p>

I tried to find words to answer. God, where was my celebrity charm? Maybe if Quinn wasn't sitting so close to me I could be more articulate..she was practically radiating heat.

"I was..I just wanted to protect Quinn, you know." _And my reputation._

Quinn squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled.

"How did you two meet, anyway?"

Quinn and I both looked at each other and chuckled. "We've actually known each other since high school. But I recently got in touch with her because if you probably had noticed, she's a doctor. I met her at the hospital I arrived at after my little accident."

Quinn nodded in conformation.

"I heard her before I saw her, actually. She was screaming at someone." she smirked.

Her and Jeffrey laughed while I tried to sink and be swallowed whole by the sofa we were sitting on.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"I'd say a few weeks." Quinn answered.

"Rachel, are you concerned in any way that this might hurt your reputation?"

I sighed. "Well, this is who I am. If anyone has a problem with that then they can just deal. I don't see how my sexual orientation has anything to do with my career."

Jeffrey nodded understandingly. "Last question. Quinn, you're going to be in the limelight quite often now, how do you feel about this?"

"Well I um..I wasn't too keen on the idea at first. But I wanted to be able to take my girlfriend out to dinner not in secret." Quinn gave a slight smile. I knew she was holding back on her answer. But there's no way she'd talk about her parents or Lima in an interview.

"Well thanks for doing this interview. I have a feeling the public will jump on you guy's team right away." he grinned.

I looked over at Quinn. I know her parents. They are awful people. And my Daddy..he has already voiced his problem with Quinn.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>"Let's go to my place!" I yelled excitedly as Quinn and I left the tall building. I really miss my bed..And Quinn sleeping in it with me sounds heavenly.<p>

"Alright babe," Quinn laughed. My heart fluttered. _Babe._ "But I'm on call. You know what that means."

I frowned and scowled at the pager that was hooked to her jeans. It's fucking annoying. But, I suppose she has lives to save..

"I know what you're thinking, Rach. Yes saving lives is more important than spending time with you." I looked up at Quinn and she was smiling playfully at me, indicating she was being funny.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

15 minutes later we arrived at _my_ apartment complex. I hope Quinn isn't scared off by the size of my suite..

I headed toward the elevator before Quinn stopped me. "Can we take the stairs?" she asked quietly.

I frowned. "Honey, I live on the top floor."

"Then I'll take the stairs, you take the elevator." she quickly turned around and went towards the stairs.

What the hell is that about? I sighed and walked into the elevator, and it took only a short amount time to reach my place.

Obviously not seeing Quinn up here yet, I decided I'd wait outside my door. Why on earth would she take the stairs? Oh God..what if she trips and busts her head open?

Before I could get too wound up Quinn emerged into the hallway, out of breath. I smiled at her and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Quinn, why the hell did you take the stairs? You look tuckered out."

She gave a little quirk of a smile. "No reason. Could use some exercise."

Ha. likely story. I know for a fact Quinn is very fit. My thoughts drifted back to that night full of drunken Quinn.. before I shook the thought away.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth! Let's go inside!"

"No. Not until you tell me why you took the damn stairs. You're acting weird."

She groaned. "It's silly, Rachel. It's not that big of a deal."

"So every time you come over you're going to take the stairs?" I asked.

"Yes..?"

"Quinn. Tell me."

She threw her hands up wildly and acquiesced. "When I was little I was in an elevator once and it shut down! I was trapped in there for what seemed like forever and since then I try my best to avoid elevators or like..small spaces. I know it seems silly now but I was a little girl and I was scared."

I swooned at this. Adult Quinn is scared of elevators? So funny. She better not let Santana hear about this..

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" Quinn snapped.

I laughed and threw my arms around her neck. "You're very charming, Quinn."

She scoffed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm glad my semi-claustrophobia amuses you."

I pulled back and looked at her. "What about at the hospital? If there's an emergency..you have to take the elevator, right?

She nodded. "I deal with it sometimes. I just count to five in my head, over and over. Like I told you, It's silly."

I laughed and kissed her sweetly. She chuckled into the kiss and then pulled away. "Can we go inside? I want to see where you live. Do you have pots of gold laying around?"

"Was that a short joke?" I pouted as I took the spare key from behind the plant beside my door.

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door before walking in and turning on the light. Hmm..everything is as it should be. My place consisted of two bedrooms, a very large kitchen next to a very large living room and two bathrooms.

"This place is huge, Rach." Quinn said absentmindedly before walking right into the kitchen table.

"Quinn!" I shouted and watched as she doubled over in pain.

"Oh my God..." she wheezed out, clutching her stomach. Must have gotten the wind knocked out of her.

I burst out laughing at her. "You should really watch where you're going, Quinn."

"Fuck you.." she gasped, laughing. "Call the hospital...I'm dying.."

I knelt down next to her. "Don't be such a drama queen..and that's coming from me." I smiled.

She rolled over onto her back. "You're mean." she frowned playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Get up. You can take a shower now, if you want."

She stumbled to her feet and pulled me up with her. "I need some pajamas, please."

I grinned. "Well aren't you polite?" I tapped her nose.

She laughed and swatted my hand away. "I'm not a child, Rachel."

"Uh huh." I led her into my bedroom and handed her a pair of sweats and a shirt, and pointed towards the shower.

She gratefully took them and kissed me on the cheek, and she went to go take her shower.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I would have to start working again. No more living in a bubble with Quinn. I would have to deal with my Dads and the public...ugh.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I answered it.

"Santana?"

"Hey Berry. So you wanna hear what the public has to say about you and Q?"

I sighed. "Lay it on me."

"Okay well it's generally very positive, there's the occasional gay basher, you know. Prepare to be swamped by the paparazzi every time you and Tubbers go someplace though."

"Santana, stop calling her that." I scolded.

"No." she chirped happily.

I groaned. "When do I start rehearsing for the show? Where is the script?"

"Few days. And I'll get it to you, don't worry. You are a bad ass, Berry. You learn those scripts in like two days."

"Whatever."

"Oh yeah, make sure you don't hurt yourself again. Can't have you missing another fucking show."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Peace."

She hung up and I threw myself onto my bed, loving the feel of it. _Reunited and it feels so gooood.._

My phone started vibrating again. I groaned and answered it. "_What_ is it, Santana?"

"Rachel?"

Ah fuck. "Dad! Hey..um. How are you?" I bit my lip. Crap crap crap.

"You know why I'm calling. Really, Rachel? _Quinn Fabray?_ Wait until her parents hear about this. You know everyone from Lima keeps tabs on you." Leave it to my dad to be more worried about Quinn than my lesbianism.

"It just sort of happened.." I mumbled.

"I trust you know what you're doing. Why didn't you tell me about all of this, sweetheart?" he sighed. I could practically hear his exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Dad. I've just been confused. I didn't want my reputation to get muddied. I wanted to protect Quinn from the media..I just. I don't know. It's been a hard year overall. Quinn makes it better though.." I answered quietly.

"I know, baby," he cleared his throat, "Your father is very upset with you."

I tensed, "He has no right."

"I know."

"Let me guess, he's passed out on the couch right now?"

"Now, Rachel. Your father is a good man, he's just in a bad place."

"He called my girlfriend a whore," I said coldly. "He called me, drunk as usual, like, last month. He's acting so nasty towards me now." I blinked rapidly to try and deter the tears.

"I'm helping him, Rachel. I promise. He's getting better." Lies.

I let a shaky breath escape. "Okay, Dad." I can only imagine how he's getting through all of this.

We said our goodbyes and I tossed my phone aside. What am I going to do? I moved to the edge of the bed and took my shoes off, leaving my socks on. It always gets so cold in here..

I moved toward my dresser to pick out some pajamas. Settling for some sleep shorts and an old university shirt, I began taking my shirt off. I must not have heard Quinn leave the bathroom, because warm arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Um..Quinn?" I asked hesitantly, and she began peppering kisses onto my neck. "Oh God...baby, I'm sort of ex..exposed right now."

She bit down on the area between my shoulder and neck and I moaned.

"I know. You're so beautiful.." she trailed off and spun me around to face her. I watched as she licked her lips and then smashed them against mine. I melted into the kiss and returned it. I felt her fingertips trace lightly along my stomach and I shivered before sliding my tongue against hers.

Quinn moaned and walked me backwards before I hit the bed and collapsed onto it and she straddled my hips. I noticed my shirt barely covered her stomach and I giggled. "That shirt is a little small on you, Quinn."

She mumbled something about dwarf clothing before kissing me again. I felt as she nibbled on my bottom lip before sucking on it. I wrapped my hands around her neck and she shoved her knee in between my legs. I involuntarily thrust my hips forward and moaned, "Fuck, Quinn.."

She chuckled and kissed down my neck, nipping and licking, before settling right between my breasts, kissing the top of both, and then brought her lips back to mine. "Take your bra off," she whispered against my mouth. I did as she said and Quinn's eyes immediately fell to my chest.

Suddenly self conscious, I folded my arms across my chest and cleared my throat. Is she not impressed? Fuck..what if she realizes she actually isn't gay? Typical me. Confirming a woman's straightness.

"Hey.." I heard her whisper, "Look at me, Rach."

I hesitantly looked into her eyes and she smiled softly. "You're beautiful. Gorgeous even." she leaned down to kiss me tenderly.

I heated things up again my plunging my tongue into her mouth, wanting to believe her. She moaned and massaged my breasts, hard, "_Ah-_ God, baby.." I hissed in pleasure. I sucked on her tongue and I was rewarded with a very _loud_ moan.

"You like that?" I whispered hotly before doing it again, eliciting another throaty moan. I hooked my fingers under her shirt and tugged it off, leaving a bare chested Quinn. I immediately took her right nipple in my mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh..shit—_Rachel_.." she gyrated her hips on me, rubbing down on just the right spot. I flipped us over and I straddled her just as she had to me, before rocking my hips on her thigh.

"I want you..." I whispered in her ear.

She moaned. "You can have me."

I smirked and grabbed at her sweatpants before an annoying beeping sound assaulted my ears. Maybe it'll go away..

I kissed Quinn again. "Rachel, stop.." she said, turning her head away. No problem. I kissed and sucked just under her ear.

"Oh _fuck_.. Please Rach, stop. I need to answer that...oh god, _page_." she whispered breathlessly as I massaged her perfect breasts.

"It can wait." I said impatiently, kissing her again.

She shoved me away. "No, it can't! I'm sorry baby, but I'm a doctor." She got up off the bed and scrambled to find her pager.

I groaned and collapsed onto the bed. There's always someone dying..

Okay I'm being rude, but seriously.

I threw my pajama shirt on and quickly changed into some shorts.

_"Dammit!"_ I heard from the bathroom.

Quinn emerged from the bathroom in a panic, looking for her shirt. "Shit shit shit!"

I saw Quinn's...erm, _my_ shirt and threw it at her. She hastily pulled it on, backwards, might I add, and searched for her shoes.

"Quinn, what is it?" I asked, concerned. She's still panicking..

I watched as Quinn pulled her shoes on, her actions getting shakier and shakier.

"Quinn!" I shouted.

She looked up at me, fear in her eyes, "It's Camie."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Thank y'all for all the reviews! Much appreciated.**

**Rather angst-y chapter here. I wish Rachel and Quinn could live in a world full of fluff and rainbows and chocolate..yes definitely chocolate. But! Life is not fluffy...unfortunately..**

**Oh and if you want to hear an absolutely amazing song, listen to **Fin by Anberlin **Great song. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

I paced around my living room. It's almost 11 PM and I have heard nothing from Quinn. I assumed Camie had to go into surgery but surely it wouldn't take this long? She's been gone almost twenty-four hours.

I looked down at my phone, reading the messages I've sent Quinn..

**Yesterday, 11:42 PM: Quinn, please keep me updated when you can. Xoxo**

I didn't really expect a message right away seeing as Quinn was probably very busy, I had gone to sleep then.

**9:35 AM: Quinn darling, is everything alright?**

Maybe her phone was off. I then tried calling her but it dialed and then ended with a cheery 'I'll get back to you when I can' message. So, I concluded, her phone wasn't off.

**4:00 PM: You are starting to worry me, please answer.**

That was the last message I had sent her today. Let me tell you my mind is going crazy. What if she was kidnapped? Quinn is a strong girl so I doubt that would happen...but my mind strays away when I'm stressed.

I've tried not to think about Quinn today by memorizing the script Santana dropped off, but that only worked until I had actually memorized it all. It was actually a decent story, but I digress..

I fear the worst has happened. Camie didn't make it and Quinn was avoiding me. I thought back to the little boy she had told me about. I know Quinn can't handle another loss like that one. When she told me about him she was bordering on hysteria.

I sighed and dialed her number _again_. I waited for a few moments but it went to voice mail. Totally expected. I had even called Santana and Brittany to see if they had heard from her, which they hadn't of course.

Wait. I furrowed my brow for a moment, thinking if I had Madison's number. I'm fairly certain Quinn put it in my phone the other day.

I checked under the M's. Sure enough, it was there. I dialed quickly.

"Hello?" I heard her voice chime.

"Hey, it's Rachel. Have you seen Quinn?" I wasted no time with pleasantries. Needless to say Madison was surprised at Quinn and I's new found relationship. However, she is a very accepting person and is just fine with us.

"Why so hasty, Rachel? And no I haven't seen her, is everything okay?"

"Fuck!" I said harshly under my breath. Things are not going well at all.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Madison asked, worry seeping through her tone.

"Quinn was called to the hospital late last night, I haven't seen her since." I told her, voice cracking a bit. I bit the inside of my cheek, hard. I was _not _going to get _too_ worked up.

I heard her sigh. "Was it about Camie?" Yeah, Madison knows about Camie.

I nodded, but then realized she can't see me, so I said yes.

"She's done this before." The line was silent for a moment.

"_What?_" I hissed angrily. So this is a regular thing? Fuck that shit.

"No, no! It's not like she does it all the time, she's done it once, my mistake. It was the day we met, actually."

My thoughts drifted back to when Quinn told me about how she was _very _drunk when her and Madison met. Quinn didn't tell me why she was in a dark place that day, but then it clicked.

"That was the day her patient Peter died, wasn't it?" I asked quietly.

"Bingo. She was a mess that day. I can only assume she's off somewhere right now, downing shot after shot."

"Well that certainly makes me feel better." I muttered.

Madison's voice softened. "Don't take my word for it just yet, Camie could be alive right now and Quinn is just monitoring her. Who knows?"

"Then why won't she answer her phone?" I argued.

She groaned, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't know. But, Quinn is a big girl. She can handle herself."

I smiled despite the situation. "I guess you're right. You've proved to be a good friend, Madison."

I heard her laugh a little. "Thanks. It's so weird. Rachel Berry, star, is rapidly becoming a great friend of mine."

We said our goodbyes, after I told her I'd give her front row tickets to my upcoming show just to make her happy. I'm sure she'd love to see it.

I sat down on the couch, silently praying to God that Quinn would come home soon and everything would turn out fine. Maybe this is all some big misunderstanding. Perhaps she lost her phone or is out celebrating Camie's good health. I scoffed.

Denial is not just a river in Egypt..

My phone chimed and I lunged for it. I read the caller ID before answering frantically.

"Quinn! Thank _God. _ What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down, Rachel, damn. I'm fine..well no.." I heard her hiccup, "I'm not fine. I'm—God I'm drunk."

"Really, Quinn. Really. This is a joke, right?" Pain in the ass.

"Fuck no. I'm not joking. You..you're at your apartment right? I'll be there in five." Another hiccup and then the dial tone.

Well at least she can carry on a proper conversation right now. Let me be the first to petition for a second prohibition law? Of course the first didn't really end well, what with people making alcohol in their bathtubs and the full on riots that occurred, I guess it's not really a good idea. I despise alcohol these days.

How is Quinn even going to manage walking up the stairs without falling flat on her face? I groaned and ran a hand through my hair before slipping some flip flops on. I should just wait outside for her to make sure she doesn't maim herself in the process of getting up here.

I dragged myself off of the couch and went to go open the door to leave, but the door flew open and almost hit me.

"What the hell?" I saw Quinn standing in the doorway, eyes bloodshot and face puffy. I couldn't tell if it was from crying or the alcohol. She must have been close to have gotten up here so quickly.

I watched as she just stood in the doorway, swaying a little. "Quinn..?" I pressed hesitantly.

That must have snapped her out of her stupor because she scowled and barged into the room, literally throwing her coat off. I sighed. Angry Drunk Quinn again.

"I hope you coming home drunk off your ass won't be a regular thing, Quinn." I said bitingly. I need her to know that this is not acceptable. She mumbled something about this not being her home but then raised her voice.

"Don't start with me, Rachel. I've had a long day, I don't need you telling me what to do." She glared at me menacingly and I tried not to flinch.

"Quinn, I'm only looking out for you. This kind of behavior is unacceptable and I will not have it." I stated calmly.

She just stood there, swaying and seething.

I stepped up to her and grasped her hands. She tried to move away but I held her hands firmly. "What happened, Quinn?" I asked softly. No more scolding.

Her eyes flashed with hurt before they turned angry and she yanked her hands away from mine. "_God dammit!_" she screamed and kicked the couch.

I bit my lip and stepped back, giving her some room. Angry Violent Quinn? Another personality added to the list. My heart ached to just hold her and comfort her, but I wasn't about to risk my well being. Judging from her reaction Camie was no longer here with us. My chest tightened at the thought. She was such a sweet, vibrant little girl.

Quinn huffed angrily and stomped to the back of the apartment into my room. I followed her quickly and made sure to shut the door. I'm not going to let her escape. She stood stock still beside the bed with her back to me, breathing heavily.

"Why are you so angry, Quinn?" I asked softly. Of course, I had a grudging feeling I knew the answer to that question.

Not the best choice of words on my part because she yelled again and threw a pillow in my direction. Okay, now I'm a little bit frightened. Violence, along with alcohol, is something I've come to hate as well.

I toughened up. "Quinn Fabray! You need to control your temper! Are you a fucking child?"

She tensed as I realized what I just said. In two seconds she standing and inch from my face. Fuck my life. I shut my eyes and squeezed them tight, fully expecting her to slap me or something.

After a few moments I felt her step back and I opened my eyes to look at her. She had her arms folded across her chest and she was looking at the ground. "You thought I was going to hit you." she said quietly. It wasn't a question.

She looked up, her eyes were showing a mixture of hurt and fury. "You really think that low of me?"

"You've slapped me before, Quinn." I bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"This isn't high school, Rachel!" she got in my face again. "I'm not running for fucking prom queen, I'm not having fucking boy problems, and I'm not a fucking teenager anymore!" she shouted angrily.

Not giving me time to respond to that little rant, she suddenly attacked my lips hungrily with hers, pushing me against the wall hard enough to hurt. And now we're right back to that drunken night a few weeks ago.

I hesitated about kissing her back, but soon gave in as she swiped her lovely tongue against my bottom lip. I parted them and let her tongue slip into my mouth, moaning. I tasted liquor and...salt?

I cupped her face in my hand and swiped her cheek with my thumb, still kissing her. Feeling wetness that could only be tears, I realized she was crying.

I pulled away. "Quinn.." She stopped me by kissing me again and taking my shirt off. She splayed her hands across my stomach and felt everywhere, her kisses becoming more desperate. It was as if she would never get to kiss me again.

I felt more tears run down her cheek. "Quinn, please stop." I whispered against her lips. She pulled away and started kissing on my neck and I shuddered involuntarily. She started to feel her way up my abs and toward my breasts.

Wanting her to stop, I grabbed her wrists and held them away from me. "Baby...no," I pleaded quietly.

"I need you.." she whispered hoarsely against my neck. I felt my heart crack.

"Not like this, sweetheart." I told her gently. I let go of her wrists and her arms went limp.

"You don't want me?" Her voice cracked as she back away from me for the third time tonight. And now my heart almost split in two.

I didn't dare to move, not wanting to set her off. Instead I spoke quietly.

"Quinn that is preposterous. Of course I want you, so much. But you're hurting right now. Having sex is not the best way to deal with your pain. Our first time shouldn't be like this." I paused and looked at her and my heart officially broke.

Her shoulders were shaking as she cried softly. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I grabbed my shirt up off the floor and put it on slowly, watching Quinn the whole time. She obviously has some serious pain to work through. Insecurities, death grief, family problems. I mentally rolled my eyes. I sound like a fucking therapist.

I stepped towards Quinn and she backed away frantically, almost hyperventilating. I walked towards her until she backed away so far that she fell against the foot of the bed to sit down on it. I took this chance to straddle her lap and wrap my arms around her neck. "Let me help you, Quinn." I begged.

She let out a choked sob and wrapped her arms around my back, shoving her face in the crook of my neck. "I would never dream of hitting you, Rach." she spoke through her crying.

I smiled despite myself. That's what she's worried about? "I know, baby."

"Camie died." I heard her sob.

"I know."

"I didn't mean to kick your couch and throw a pillow at you." Sob.

"I know."

"I didn't mean to drink again. I know you don't like it." Another sob.

"I know."

"Stop saying that!" she cried.

"Okay."

"It's my fault she died." she whispered.

"Quinn, stop. It is not." I chastised her gently.

She pulled away to look at me through her tears, but kept a firm hold on me so that I wouldn't fall off of the bed.

"How would you know? I've had years of medical training, you sing and dance. You would _not_ know if it was my fault or not. I should have been with her yesterday, watching her." The sobbing stopped but a fresh wave of tears raced down her face.

"Okay, you're right about my inexperience," I answered quietly. "But I know you're a good doctor. I can easily imagine you did everything you could to save her, but sometimes that isn't enough."

She gripped the bottom of my shirt tightly, sniffling. "I couldn't even face her father. After she died I got away from the hospital as fast as I could. Drank my sorrows away. Obviously it didn't help." She buried her face in the crook of my neck again.

Drinking never helps anything.

"I'm sorry for being an angry drunk." she told me.

I managed a chuckle. "I know."

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later. I looked around and saw no one in bed with me. Son of a bitch! Quinn better not have run away again...<p>

I got up out of bed and searched through the apartment before noticing the blonde through the window, sitting on a patio chair. And of course, smoking a cigarette.

Relieved she was still here, I walked outside and sat in the chair across from her.

"You know, instead of coping with smokes, perhaps talking about it will make you feel better. It's certainly a healthier option." I stated half-teasingly.

She smiled a bit. "I'll take you up on that, but I'm not giving up smoking all together. Sorry."

I had to refrain from frowning. Smoking...drinking. Cocaine better not be next. I'm a celebrity with celebrity friends. I've seen what cocaine does to people.

"Do you want to talk now? Albeit not drunk. I realize you experienced catharsis last night but you were still under the influence." I said quietly.

She sighed. "There's nothing to talk about." She flicked her cigarette and ashes fell to the ground.

"It wasn't your fault, Quinn." I tried.

Her gaze hardened. "I'm well aware" She sucked on her cigarette.

"Are you still angry?"

Her eyes flickered to mine. "Yes." she stated calmly.

I took a deep breath. "Please don't take this the wrong way but..have you seen anyone about your anger?"

She chuckled darkly. I do not like this Quinn. Where's Nerdy Quinn? Charming Quinn?

"No I haven't. If you ignore the problem, it goes away right?" she said sarcastically. I knew this was her parent's philosophy back in Lima. Everyone knew this.

"Just consider it, Quinn." We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you work today or...?" I trailed off, wondering if work was a touchy subject.

"No, they gave me a few days off. Mental fuck ups can't perform surgery." she smiled crookedly.

I cringed at her choice of words and shrugged. "Come to Central Park with me?" It was a bit chilly outside due to the fall air, but it was a nice day nonetheless.

She grinned at me. A real grin. "That sounds lovely, Rach."

* * *

><p>We walked hand in hand through central park. Enjoying each other's company. Quinn's eyes were still a bit bloodshot and she looked very tired, but she seemed to be having a good enough time.<p>

After enough walking we took a seat in the grass by the lake. She laid her head down in my lap and twirled her hair, eyes closed. I smiled at how comfortable this was, easy.

"What book are you reading right now, Quinn?" What? I'm curious.

She peered up at me through one eye and smiled. "That's a rather random question."

"Just answer my question, Fabray." I teased.

"_The Da Vinci Code._" she answered, closing her eye again. And Nerdy Quinn is back.

I laughed. "That's a cliché."

She lifted her head up and stared at me. "Have you read it? It's a great book. This is probably my tenth time reading it."

I stuck my tongue out. "No I have not read it. It doesn't seem like my type of book."

She gaped at me. "You're going to read it, starting tonight."

I blinked at her. "Are you kidding me?" I groaned and laid down in the grass. I don't want to read that monster of a book. There is so much controversy surrounding it. I'd rather avoid reading it as long as I can. Which apparently is only until tonight.

She laughed and crawled up to lay beside me. She propped her head up with her arm. "You're going to read it no matter what. I want you too!"

"But you're reading it right now!" I protested weakly.

"I've read it beforeeee!" I laughed as she drew the word out childishly. "Please read it! You won't regret it!" she stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. "Fine..fine! How can I say no?" I looked at her and she smiled warmly before bringing her lips to mine.

She kissed me lightly and pulled away. "Thank you."

"For agreeing to read your dumb book? No problem, Blondie."

She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm playfully. "No. For making today better than yesterday. When this...happened with Peter. I had no one to turn to. Well maybe Madison but we had just met. But anyway, thank you."

My heart fluttered shamelessly and I grinned at her before kissing those amazing lips. "Again, not a problem."

She chuckled and laid her head down on my shoulder and I sighed in content. It's heartbreaking yes, that that sweet, wonderful little girl had passed, but she was in a better place now I suppose. I'm just glad Quinn is able to lean on someone this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**Not too harshly considering I let a little girl die in my story...**

**It had to be done! Quinn and Rachel need to evolve!**

**xoxo**


End file.
